Life Is Waiting For You
by MDawg86
Summary: A move from North Carolina to California with endless possibilities. Anything could happen.
1. The Special Two

"…_**.Entertainment Tonight has video of a drunk Spencer Carlin leaving Club 151 after the big opening last night. Carlin is currently filming on the set of Break Knuckles, Not Hearts. ET has heard rumors of Producer Brock VanTil in talks of removing actress from film due to her missing set time and rude behavior on set…"**_

Turning to my best friend and pretty much the closest person I have to family, if I didn't see her like a sister, her 6ft toned body and short brown hair with gorgeous green eyes which make girls go crazy, let's just say we would look hot together. She is the looking for a good time kind of girl with no strings attached. I used to be that way, too. Being the only out lesbians in school we became close. We played soccer after school and at night played the "field". We even attended college both on scholarships, until I lost mine and decided school wasn't it for me right now. "Jess, for the last time turn the channel, I hate that crap. Change it or I will!" To show Jess I was serious I made a lame attempt to remove the remote only to have my hand swatted away.

Jess begins to flip through the channels "What is your deal miss sassy, Spencer Carlin is hot, I would think even you could enjoy a thing of beauty. Isn't she like your dream chick or something?"

Finally something worth watching on tv, reruns of SVU. "She is hot but I could careless about what some rich bitch does with her time. That kind of tv reporting is just shit and you buy into it. Now this" Mariska Hargitay enters into the interrogation room "Is just great television."

"Ha, this coming from a girl who doesn't miss an episode of Real World?" That earned her a pillow to her head, which she caught to my surprise and retuned the favor. Never throw something at a soccer goalie, they're quick.

"Ow, I forgot you knew my dirty secret. Real World is entertaining, plus the cast is hot. There is always some kind of lesbian action going on." I smile and wink.

She laughs and shakes her head. "You know kid, you really need to get out more and see or better yet experience lez action in person. You should come to my game tonight, you haven't been to a game since the beginning of the season, Melissa keeps asking about you. She heard about the… break up." The last part was whispered but it still hit home.

Ah, the break up, who didn't hear about it, the whole thing happened in such a crowded area, the mall nun the less on a Saturday of all days. To top it off it was at the end of summer, you know people coming into buy last minute items for going back to school. There was Carmen holding hands with a tall brown haired guy looking at rings. I wasn't truly alarmed at first until she slid her arm around his neck and pulled him into an intense kiss. Now I wasn't stocking her, just happen to be at the mall on my way home from work to meet Jess for lunch. With how busy we both get, we often meet on the weekend for lunch and get a little shopping in. The jewelry store just so happen to be near the food court, I have great luck, what can I say?

Jess must of sensed I was reliving the fun tale because she gently placed her hand on mine. "She was an ass. You totally called her on her shit. Fuck, if you hadn't held me back I would of really ripped into her. Who knew she was two timing both of you? That was a couple months ago, we need to get you laid, ASAP." What a great friend, she found me staring in shock at the scene in the store and immediately went into best friend mode.

When they walked out of the store Jess cleared her throat and a surprised Carmen turned in our direction, removing her arm from the tall guy's waist. She looked like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar. I almost felt sorry for her, almost. The guy noticed and asked her what was wrong. Carmen looked like she was trying to get words out but I quickly cut her off. Still wearing the clothes she left my house only added to me being pissed. Pissed, well that was an understatement. Right there outside of the jewelry store just to the side of the food court, I broke up with her. With in turn ended with the guy she was with breaking up with her. She stormed off like we did this to her, like it was our fault. The guy turned out to be a real sweetheart, how was he to know we dated for a year and some change. She played us both. Aiden, the sweet guy immediately apologized to me. I would have been mad at him too, but I could tell he was sincere and was hurting like me. This would of all been funny had I been a witness to the whole deal instead of involved in the mess. In turn, I lost a girlfriend or was it I got rid of a skank….. Anyways no girlfriend, but I did gain a friend. Aiden and I ran into each other a couple weeks later, where else but at the mall and became great friends.

"Ah yes, I think the reason she ran off was because she saw the smoke pouring from your ears. Remind me next time when I break up with someone not to do it so publicly. Even though the clapping from the curious bystanders was a nice touch, private is more my thing." She laughed, even though she knew I was still healing we were able to make light of what happen. The relationship I was in or lack there of was most serious one I had been in. I was that love em and leave them no strings girl until Carmen came in the picture. Our one night of fun turned into several which in turn turned into I love you and so on. "You know what, my packing is almost done and I could use a night out of the house. Watching chicks run around in shorts in a sweaty fashion might be just the thing. I am sure Aiden would love to watch toned legs chasing down a ball, slapping each others asses after a score…"

She is laughing so hard knowing I could draw out the last sentence. "Girl, you can make anything sound dirty. It wasn't so long ago I remember you chasing down soccer balls and scoring goals. You should really consider joining a fun league out there in California. I know your itching to play again. Your leg is healed now and your in better shape now then when I first met you." She has a point but ever since the pick up game that ended my college career in soccer, I can't shake the image of me making contact with the ball and just as quickly my legs being taken out from under me by a dirty slide tackle. Some guy had a vendetta against me from stealing his thunder on the field. He went for me and not the ball. My body faced one direction and my leg that was trapped under him faced another direction. Goodbye scholarship. I am not bitter, I just didn't know what to do with my life other then play soccer. The money wasn't a problem, never had been.

"Two surgeries and a year of rehab says I won't be suiting up. I have moved on from it and happy with just working, my hobbies and figuring out what to do next. Besides I am going to be too busy reconnecting with my favorite aunt out in California and working to be playing silly games. Damn, I can't believe I am moving in a couple weeks. Even though you are extremely annoying, I will miss your sad ass." She looks like either going to cry or slap me. She is strong, I hoping for a hug.

"Way to get emotional on my ass and insulting. I think I should be insulted but I am going to miss you so damn much. I am still going to see you on school breaks, you better prepare your aunt Denise for when your very dear best friend, hot I might add, comes to visit." She's so modest.

Aunt Denise made me an offer I couldn't refuse. When my dad passed away last year, I inherited his small fortune and very large lonely mansion out on the coast in North Carolina. As nice as my home is and the scenery is to die for, the up keep is extremely expensive. Cost not really an issue but one person living in a mansion is pretty ridiculous. Aunt Denise thought me moving to California would be a nice adventure. Give me an opportunity to figure out what to do with my life. Honestly I think she is worried about me, her constant calling and emailing boarders obsessive. She is a successful night club owner and thought me learning the ropes might be nice and even suggested I could play open mike night there. Music has always been a hobby to me, fun way to escape life. I think I would of pursued it more by now but my father kept me from that style of life. This being the reason I lived in North Carolina, when I was younger we lived in California, with the buzzing of my fathers fame followed with constant unwanted attention, he wanted me to live a normal life. To give me a normal life he even gave up his passion playing music and retired from that life style to sit behind the scenes still with music fueling him but to give unknown unsigned bands a start. I guess that is where my lovely mother comes into play, she loved the LA crowd, there was no way she would leave it so instead she left us. Last I heard of her or better yet seen of her, she was in a US Weekly magazine accompanying some actor on a red carpet, poor guy.

Enough about that, my aunts beautiful guest house sold me to the move, being right by the beach much as my home here but warmer weather. As much as I knew I would miss my secluded life here, especially my friends who are basically my family, this drastic change might be just what I need to kick my ass in gear. Allow me to find myself and my way. It didn't take long for my house in North Carolina to sell and now I am planning my move to Cali with mixed emotions of happiness with a hint of sadness. As they say, life is waiting for you.


	2. Goodbye Not Needed

During my last run on the east coast shore, I reflected on the last two weeks. These two weeks flew by more then I anticipated. It seemed as every minute of my time was filled in someway. Picking up my last check at the warehouse that filled so much of my time, choosing what went with me in my travels and what stayed for the new home owners. Where the rest of the items would go, besides giving them away to friends and friends of friends, a great deal went into storage, most of the items that once were my dads. So many emotions run threw you when you are saying goodbye to a place that has been so much of home to you, maybe the only home you've ever really known. We moved from California when I was so young, that this is the only place I have called my home.

Aiden, Jess and I have hung out as much as we could with the time we each had. I swear Jess acted as if we would never see each other again. Every single free moment she had was spent hanging out, texting me or as I call it harassing me. To ease her mind of me forgetting her by making new friends or as she called it "meeting some new hot babes" I went to the tattoo parlor and had Jess tattooed on the inside of my right ankle. She was pleased until she asked why it wasn't placed over my heart. I replied that space is saved for her mom. She was actually speechless until she asked which one. We had our farewell to the house with a huge goodbye party and yes, I did get laid as to Jess's request. Not that is that much to dwell on, it was what is was. We had a good time but it wasn't magical. The last hurrah defiantly out did any of the other parties we had in the past. Seas of people just looking to have a good time, most of them not even knowing me or the reason behind the party danced, laughed, and drank. Those that did know me begged and pleaded for me to stay and when my answer was sorry, proceeded to get me beyond wasted. I'm not sure if it was in hopes that a drunk me would forget moving was even in the future or just to make memories that Cali couldn't over place. I am opting for memories.

Finishing the last shower in this home, I throw on my sweats and sweatshirt and began my final walk through. As big as this house is, when my pops was around it was filled with a lot of love and good memories. Even though he was gone frequently for his job, I knew this was our home. Without him around it was just big and felt empty. Being close to my only living relative, well relative I speak to will be great for me. Aunt Denise is excepting, a bit of a nut case with ADD I swear but the closest I have to my father.

One last look at the place that for so long I called home and one final turn of the key in the lock. A single tear falls down my face as I slip on my dark sunglasses and walk to my friends.

Now as the last box is being placed in the truck, seriously, men are only good for two things, populating the world and what I have hired theses guys to do, move shit. With that thought I turn to my newly best friend Aiden, "Hey man, keep it real for me. Remember you will always be my bitch."

Quickly Aiden engulfs me in a bear hug, who knew having a cheating ex could bring two people so close together? I consider Aiden a best friend, hopefully that won't change with the miles between us. "Ash, you will never get rid of me, I will miss you but this isn't goodbye. We'll see each other in a couple months."

Guess he is my bitch. Returning the hug , "Alright pretty boy, take care of yourself and watch out for whores." Letting him go I quickly add, "Aid, take car of my baby."

He gave me a confused look. I reached in my back pocket of my sweats and throw him the keys to my Mustang. "Ash, have you lost your mind?"

Chuckling I reassure him I am not going to need it where I am heading. Besides, I treated myself to a brand new ride to accommodate my new life. With another hug plus Aiden picking me up and me threatening to beat him up and never talk to him if I was not put down this minute, I waved goodbye to him. Both of us getting into cars, Aiden headed to his dorm room and me to the airport with Jess, ready to begin that new life.

Despite Jess's request to make sure I securely boarded the plane, I made her drop me off at the curb. In the back of my mind I could see her make a scene crawling on her knees and begging me not to leave, sometimes she acts out in public just to get unsuspecting attention from strangers or maybe just to embarrass me. It's happened many times before. I really just wanted to keep it brief and not open any flood gates. Being on the brink as I already was of weeping, possible changing my mind of this whole new life, this life of not having Jess within driving distance, I knew I needed to get moving.

"Ash" Just the way she said my name, I knew she was close. Jess is not one to cry, well unless her one of her favorite teams lose but you didn't hear that from me. I happen to want to live. "This is not goodbye my friend. Uh…see you soon and find some ladies to introduce me to when I make my way out there."

I have to laugh, she is such a sentimentalist. "J, I will do what I can. I will uh.. miss you." With that we hugged, not speaking the words we feel for one another or saying goodbye. We have known each other long enough to know this is hard for both of us. I grab my travel backpack, throwing it on my shoulders, turn and start making my walk. Just as I make my way in the doors, I hear some crazy lunatic calling out my name. "Ash! Please baby, don't leave me, I need you. I'm ah pregnant. It's yours!!" So much for not causing a scene. I calmly walk through the people peering at my crazy friend and just keep on walking. Please have sane people in Cali, please.


	3. Devil Inside

Her alarm was screaming to my left but I was already wide awake. Never even went to sleep and had plenty of time to leave, plenty of time to of been in my bed, the only in which I can get real sleep. Although my normal routine is to be long gone after hours of giving them what they want, need, lust for. I would have been long gone had my thoughts not gotten in the way of my normal exit; no note, no call you later, just out the door once their exhaustion takes over and their eye lids have a mind of their own. She is no different from the rest of them, out looking for a good time, just a star stuck fan that happened to be in the same venue as Spencer Carlin. Happen by chance? Often not the case, they seek me out, hoping to get something from me, most making a quick buck from the stories they conger up, with the media's help of course. This whole different girl different day thing was something over time I grew accustom to. It's not an everyday thing for me, there are times I just need that connection with another for a night from time to time. Don't worry, I leave them completely satisfied.

Melissa? No, Monica? No, Samantha? Well I don't think I ever really knew her name but she starts to stir as she slaps the sleep button on the alarm. "Umm baby, your awake, spend the day with me? I want a chance to show you what last night meant to me!"

Slowly she opens her eyes, I didn't even know the color of her eyes until the rays of sunshine sneaking in through the curtain caught her hazel eyes. Frown lines start to appear on her brows as she sees my state of dress. As I said, I leave them completely satisfied. I am still dressed in the clothes from the night before, the bedroom being the one area I really have control of in my life. "Glad you enjoyed yourself but I need to leave. I have a plane to catch this afternoon. Thanks for last night." My statement completely void of any emotions, no use giving her any ideas, not that I was lying to her to begin with, I did have a plane to catch.

"Come on, let me at least return the favor." With that I was up and searching for my keys to make my exit I should of done a while ago. Why are women so clingy? Thankfully I always stick to my number one rule, never bring women back to my place. So it's either their place or a hotel. "Please don't go yet, I'll make you breakfast and take you to the airport."

Hand on knob, I turn to face her. Why did I let my thoughts get in the way of the routine? "Look…,"I would feel bad for forgetting her name but I can't find it in me to. Although I saw a slight hurt cross her face, I know she won't stay mad, she got what she wanted from me. "I told you last night, this is a one time deal, you agreed. Let's leave it at that, we had fun. Now I really need to get going. Oh and good luck on the up coming wedding. He's a lucky guy." With that I make my grand exit.

Wind whipping in my hair with the top down on my convertible, dark shades in place, watching the view but not quite taking it in. I just go through the motions as I have for my whole life. I didn't have a choice in how my life ended up. At an early age, my mother forced me into acting, starting with cheesy commercials to gain kid and parent endorsements. Not long after I was appearing in made for tv movies to the big screen. Most kids may have been happy having their parent with them every step of the way, I never saw it like that. Agent first, long down the list of titles you hit mom. So many life experiences I lost out on, I never went to regular school, I had tutors and graduated at the age of 16. Don't get me wrong, I am very grateful for the life in which I have but it's not the life I wanted.

Most people consider me a bitch or stuck up, most people have that right, well in their case. I consider myself lucky for which of those lucky people if you call them lucky, that I actually consider a friend. On set, I am all work and no play, blowing others off, sheltering myself from most of those there. I do what I need to do for the scenes, making the character believable. My mom/ex-agent was right for introducing me to acting or forcing me to act, I am a natural. In interviews I am nice and polite and promote the hell out of whatever film I am in, I come a crossed as a caring, polite, well mannered adult, often adding that right mix of humor with all smiles but after doing this for so long you know the ins and outs. The saying the right thing but not really saying much at all.

Before I even have the engine turned off, I can hear my baby anxiously awaiting my return. I feel bad for my constant busy schedule, breaks my heart when I can't bring her with me. She is always there when I need her and constant companion. Opening the door, an overly excited German Sheppard greets her very tired owner. "Did you miss me, Cain?" I can't help but laugh at the vigorous licks and sniffs I receive from a nearly 100 lbs Cain, nearly knocking me on my back. "Okay, girl, out!" My loveable dog is well versed on commands and takes off for the back door to her gated area. While Cain is busy, I turn on the coffee maker and proceed to get ready for my later travels.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, throwing on what I call my incognito clothing for my travel plans later this afternoon, I make my way over to my neighbor's house or Cain's second home.. She is actually the only neighbor I have had a conversation with. No one knows that actress Spencer Carlin lives here, the house is actually under a different name and has Emma Verde on the mailbox, named after one of my favorite characters in a lesbian fiction series. As crazy as my neighbor is , I feel at home with her. She doesn't judge me and I am allowed to be myself around her. If anything she has been more of a mother to me then my own mother.

It's a nice little walk to her property , travel mug in hand, with the feel of the sand under my bare feet and the salt in the air, instantly putting me in a relaxed state of mind. Cain well rehearsed in our journey, is chasing waves. At times I feel Cain loves my neighbor more then her mommy. She is already sitting out on her wrap around porch, reading one of her trashy romance novels. Her secret or not so secret delight. Huge hat hovering over her head with clothes that are as so bright they put the sun to shame. When she is home, she looks completely different in her getups then in her place of business, well lets just say her personality still shines through, just not as loud as her home wear. She is a busy woman with being such a successful club owner. I know she hardly sleeps and has so much energy, I swear she has ADD. Beautiful brown hair with gorgeous brown eyes, looking incredibly younger then her 56 years of age. I was shocked she was never remarried after her failed divorce at such a young age, the woman is defiantly a keeper.

Sliding my shades to my nose I stand before her and give her a wink. "Denise, you are looking younger then ever, we're going to have to get you that bat we talked about to keep the guys at bay."

She can't help but chuckle as she rises fast and engulfs me in a hug. I used to flinch at her acts of endearment, now I welcome it as I hug her right back. She pulls a dog biscuits from her pants pocket, instantly spoiling my baby, "Bless your heart, you're so full of shit but I am flattered and take it where I can get it. Now have a seat in the kitchen as I whip us up something." When she says whip us up something she really means create a feast. She is the reason I exercise twice as much when I am home, to keep my roles or for upcoming roles. Not going to lie, the meals are so worth it.

I sit casually on a wooden stool at her counter with a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand, watching the master work her craft. Cain is lounging in the middle of her large kitchen, hoping for scraps or the occasional dropped ingredient. Once she tripped over Cain, almost spilling the contents of her meal she was preparing, instantly I tried to get Cain out of the way. She was quick to inform me, Cain wasn't in her way but she was in Cain's way.

Denise turns and gives me a once over, taking in my tired state and travel clothes, sweats and hat. "I hope she was worth it, you look like shit. You look like you could use a descent night of sleep, maybe a week." Of course she is laughing the whole time while pointing a spatula in my direction. Had those words been spoken to me by just about anyone, the bitch in me would come rolling out but with Dee, the opposite.

"Ha, yeah, I had an okay night last night. Had some big event at a new club. You know the PR makes me go to those functions, I would rather be closing down your club. I hate it when they expect me at an event when they know I have to be on a plane the next day." The excitement of being the center of attention at functions has long wore off. The once new and thrilling is now boring and strained. Lots of fake smiles along with fake pleasantries. Thankfully there is always lots of free alcohol and beautiful women.

"Well, there is always time when you come back in two weeks to come down to the club. You will also be able to meet my new roommate when you return. She is my niece and her name is….." Cain erupted in barking at a bird perched on the porch, ever the on guard, even against the defenseless.

My attention now turned on Cain, "Cain, chill!" Cain immediately ceased barking and made her way back to her spot in the kitchen. "Are you sure with your new roommate you want her around, we both know she is a handful and doesn't get along with strangers?"

"Oh, no, I won't hear of it. We will all get along just fine, won't we, Cain?" Of course she hands an already over weight Cain bacon, despite the strict diet I have for her. She won't hear of it and just goes on to spoil her. "Now, lets eat. When does your plane take off?"

We take our over flowing plates outdoors. Dee could make Rachael Ray look like a amateur in the kitchen. "Plane takes off at LAX at 1:30." I am really glad we are only taking test shots in different locations in Canada, this meal alone is going to make me gain 5lbs.

"Great, well then I will drop you off then. My niece's flight should be landing at 1. So now tell me about this babe you were with last night, guessing by your quick brush of the subject, she is not the one?" She always asks for the details of my "dates". I have yet to feel judged by her or ashamed, I think she enjoys my stories more then I enjoy my time with the women.

"Well she is not my one as you so put it, but she is someone's. I believe she is getting married in a week, I wouldn't be surprised if she sends me an invite to the wedding." An amused chuckle on my part and head shake and if I not mistaking a snort on Dee's. "Just another star struck fan, she kept calling out my last on screen name from the last film I was in. Oh, Olivia! Oh, my God Olivia!"

After a while, her laughter dies down, "Someday there will be a woman to tame the great Spencer Carlin and I will be there to tell you I told you so." Ever the romantic she is. "Until that day, you better be sharing the stories, they're better then these cheap romance books."

Thirty minutes, endless chatter, countless number of cups of coffee and a kiss and hug to my pooch, she sent me home to lock up and place my bags in the driveway. I love having an assistant, they make travel so much easier. No packing or booking of tickets.

* * *

Dee left me at the curb to my assigned airline, she would of waited for me to board but I told her it wasn't necessary and to go park her car in temporary parking and find her newest roommate. After checking in my luggage and making the woman behind the counter blush a nice crimson, sometimes I cannot help myself, I make my way to the gate. Being in my not so star worthy sweat pants and sweatshirt, backwards Detroit Tigers hat, with hair up and sunglasses, I am unrecognized from my polished up self. Most of the time I fly in a private jet but they couldn't do it for this trip. Although the woman behind the counter knows who I am, all it took was an autograph and my charm to keep her lips sealed until I was safely in the air.

Waiting in line to pass through security check, I partake in a favorite pastime, people watching. As I am glancing around and so close to going through the check, my eyes land on a familiar woman. She appears to be looking for someone, searching all the passengers waiting to get to their gates. Oh, shit! Familiar as in I saw her not so many hours ago. How could I be so stupid as to info her I was flying out today. Mind racing for the scene I can see about to unfold. I did the one thing I could think of, I grab a passenger making their way out of security. Female of course. I kissed her as if we had known each other a lifetime. She didn't object to this as she kissed me back. Such soft lips. My eyes still open, I see the familiar woman pay us no mind and walk back towards the ticket counter. I release the shocked brunette who was to my luck strikingly attractive, lick my lips, "Mmhhh, strawberries. Thanks, sugar!" With that I walk through the medal detectors, a satisfied smile on my face and amused looks from the all those around.


	4. Good Word Bro

I shook my head to get my mind to unscramble from an Earth shattering kiss some blonde stranger just laid on me. She caught me completely off guard when I was making my way out of the security check heading to baggage clam. Thankfully it was a woman and not some strange guy, that might of earned them a beat down. I guess that wouldn't of been a great way to make my place in LA. First day being apprehended by airport security, explaining to them why I knocked some asshole senseless. Nope, I liked my little introduction to Los Angeles a whole lot better. From the feel of her pressed close to me in our little passionate kiss, I could tell she had a tight compact body underneath her sweatshirt, soft perfect lips, and a sexy voice to go along with it. Did I forget to say blonde was my favorite color? Oh yeah, she had blonde hair hidden under her baseball cap. Too bad she was gone before I could properly thank her, or turn on the old Davies's charm. LA is defiantly looking up and I haven't even been here a full hour.

Waiting for my luggage to be dispensed, I took out my phone and turned it on. After getting service, it was quick to alert me I had 5 new messages. Doesn't take a genius to figure out most of them, if not all are from Jess. I will just save them for later. I quickly hit speed dial for my aunt.

She was quick to answer with a cheerful hello. "Hey, Aunt Denise, my plane made it in ahead of schedule. Just picking up my bags now. I can take a taxi if you're busy."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't hear of it. Actually, I am already here. I dropped off a friend since I was coming to pick you up." I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder, startling me for a second. Please don't be blonde stranger's significant other, I chanted in my head while turning around.

"You have an almost pained look on your face, Ash. Am I really that frightening?" Closing my phone and hugging my aunt while she was chuckling. I swear she amuses herself immensely.

I let go giving her a big smile, I had really missed her. "Nope, not at all. Just hoping you weren't some pissed off girlfriend seeking to paint my face black and blue is all."

She shook her head. "Okay, you will have to explain that one in the car. Only you could cause trouble in the short time you've been here. Grab your bags and let's hit the road, kid. I am sure you are hungry by now. I will take you home and make you some lunch." Never one to turn down my aunt's cooking, I did as I was told.

*****

As soon as my bags were tucked in the back of her Escalade, I shed my sweatshirt. I had been smart and worn a tank top under the sweatshirt so my arms could start getting color. Placing my dark sunglasses on, I was ready for what the world has in store for us.

Aunt Denise turned to me after she paid to leave the parking garage, a sly smile making it's way on her face. "You know, my brother is probably laughing his ass off at the site of his two favorite women together and the prospect of us living together none the less."

This is very true, dad was very close to his sister. They only went short periods of time between communicating in some way. He made a lot of business trips to California and always made time for his sister. He was so proud of her business plan for the club, that he went into business with her as a silent partner. "I bet dad couldn't be happier about that. I just wish he was with us right now." I couldn't help my voice from cracking when expressing that.

She took one hand off her steering wheeling, placing it on mine. "I know, me too. Raiff was or still is a huge part of my life. Having you here with me, gives me him back. You were his life. I couldn't get him to shut up about you when we had time together, there was always pictures included. Did you know you both have the same smile?"

Talking about him with someone who knew him about as well as I had makes me feel somewhat complete. The part of my heart that was taken when he passed is starting to repair itself. "Well, I am not sure about the smile but I do know we all have the same brown eyes, I am just glad I didn't inherit his hair, brown suites me so much more."

"Me, too. He has your grandfather to thank for his hair and we have ours luckily from my mother. We were a handful for them growing up. I would follow your father around and hear my parents rant, 'there goes trouble, oh and there is double trouble'. How I received the name double trouble was beyond me, your father was the real trouble maker. Speaking of trouble, what did you do back in the airport?" She has a good way of jumping from topic to topic.

"Oh, you mean when you scared me shitless with that tap on the shoulder?" She nodded. "Well I just got off the plane and was making my way out of security check when some blonde stranger, woman I might add, grabbed me and just began kissing me. Passionately like we have been doing this for a lifetime and just as quickly as the kiss started, she left, running through the security check to make a plane I'm sure."

"You should of seen your face when you turned to face me, priceless. So that whole business about being painted black and blue, your words not mine, you thought I might be a jealous girlfriend seeking revenge?" I nod. "Well, you certainly got the Davies's charm, ladies and in my case gentlemen do tend to throw themselves at us. Wow, here for less then a day and already getting action." She pulled into the drive and stopped the car. "We're here."

I hopped out of her Escalade in front of her oceanfront paradise. From my spot, I could hear the ocean but that beautiful sound was overpowered by a loud bark. "Uh, Aunt Dee, when did you get a dog? Please tell me that is just some kind of alarm to keep people away." Me and dogs don't mix. I always wanted one until about the age of 10. I was staying at a friend's house and some idiot let go of their pet's leash. Some odd number of stitches in the arm later and I never wanted to own a dog again.

She handed me what looked like a mini steak about the size of a half dollar. "It's not my dog but my friend's. The one I dropped off at the airport. Cain is such a good dog. You have nothing to worry about."

"Sounds more like Cujo! I don't play well with dogs. Maybe I could just make my way to the guest house and stay there until Cujo goes home." Too late. My lovely aunt just decided to let the beast out.

I throw my arms around my face and waited for the worst. Somewhere in that time I dropped the small steak. I could hear my aunt say, "Sit Cain." After about a minute of praying for my sins and ready to meet my marker, I could still feel my limbs in tack, I opened my eyes and peered through my arms. There sat a very large dog, almost looking happy to see me and not a happy you will make a great meal.

I think I could see tears in my aunt's eyes, she was laughing that hard at the site I must of put on. She tried to compose herself but I could still hear laughter in her voice. "Ashley meet Cain, not Cujo."

I grabbed the still not eaten treat and gave it to Cujo, I mean Cain. Cain ate the treat fast and began sniffing me. Sniffing quickly turned in to licking. There was some petting behind the ears on my part. Some how we had bonded because when I started to walk into the house Cain was right next to me, never leaving my side.

My aunt busied herself in the kitchen, as Cain and I toured her house. I was only here once but I was too busy mourning my father's death to take anything in. Lots of light filtered in through the big windows facing the ocean giving her house a peaceful feeling. She had pictures everywhere, even a picture of Carmen and I that was taken on our first date. Once upon a time, it sat on my side table next to my bed. Pictures of my dad and his band, even one of him on his wedding day. Random shots of my aunt and those I was guessing must be her friends.

After covering the main house, I continued with the tour, my new buddy in tow. We made our way to the guest house. The guest house sat to the left of the main house with a pathway to get to it. Flowers of all kinds lined the path with a separate path to reach the fountain. It was complete with benches and small trees to give privacy. It was like a private garden. We finally reached the one bedroom guest house. It was perfect, complete with living room, small kitchen, full size bath and even a dinning nook. A view of the ocean from one side of the house and a view of the garden on the other. My huge bedroom had full size doors that opened up to a small porch with railings which over looked the ocean. Perfect was the only word that came to mind.

*****

I was lulled out of my thoughts by my aunt who brought me back to reality with the promised of food. We sat on the porch of the main house enjoying each others company, Cain close to my side.

"So I have made up the guest room down the hall from my bedroom. I figure your things will make it here by Wednesday afternoon. Don't worry, I don't snore…too loud." She said as I took the last bite of my sandwich.

"Oh, don't worry. As long as I have a tv with DVD player in the bedroom, I will be right at home." I wink and continue. "I snuck some porn in my carry on, so I will try to keep my moans down. If it does get pretty intense, I will use one of your dainty throw pillows to help keep the screams down." We never had a regular aunt-niece relationship, whatever that means. Our conversations tend to go in all directions, including sex. I'll let my aunt take the blame for that most of the time. Often asking me rather bluntly 'gettin' any lately'. She's one of a kind.

She looked deep in thought and then a mischievous smile played a crossed her face. "That's nice honey. Make yourself right at home. With you moaning down the hall, I won't have to keep it down when I am banging the gardener."

Okay, regardless of our relationship, the thoughts of my aunt and the 'gardener' going at it was not a visual I needed. I coughed on the ice tea I had been drinking. She looks so smug from the reaction she caused. After several deep breaths, thinking about scary clowns, and a confused look from Cain, I managed to speak. "You win. Lets not go into your torrid love life. Tell me about my exciting new job."

"I have extended the hours of the club so we could be open earlier in the afternoon with just the main bar open. This way the club can offer happy hour specials and get the crowd coming from work. I want you to work this shift for at least a week and get a feel of being behind the bar. My bar manager, Chelsea, will teach you all you need to know. We'll start there, how does that sound? Someday, I hope to have you running the joint." A wink followed this statement.

I never really gave it any thought, but it sounded fair to me. I needed something to keep me busy during the days. "Sounds fair to me boss." A mock salute followed.

"None of that now. You can call me Dee or Denise at work. We run a tight ship, but very casual. Just remember to wear your work shirt and the keep the customers happy. The staff is like a family to me, you will fit right in with your feisty attitude." She reached over and touched my hand. "I'm really glad you are here, even if you are trouble and a pain in the ass."

I squeezed her hand. "I'm glad to be here as well. I have only you and dad to thank for me being trouble and a pain in the ass. As far as the club goes, I know how important it is to you, I will give you my best." With that promise made, the three of us enjoyed the afternoon sun and each others company. Thankfully the 'gardener' was not brought up.

* * *

My first week and a half went by fast. Even though I missed North Carolina and all that was left behind there, California was starting to grow on me. Every morning I did my daily routine of running along the surf, now followed by playing ball with Cain. I think Cain enjoys the water more then I do. No matter how late my aunt was at the club the previous night, she made an outstanding breakfast which we ate together. By Wednesday night, I was sleeping in my new home. The sperm donors, I mean movers did a great job with the heavy lifting. All my belongings fit perfectly. My huge bed, which didn't feel so huge with Cain sleeping next to me, was placed across from the doors leading to the porch. At night I had a very lovely view of the moon reflecting on the water. Even though the acoustics were not the greatest with the wide open space, I felt at peace playing my guitar on the porch.

Aunt Denise gave me a couple days to get settled before I began my new job. The Office, my aunt's club, was bigger then I imagined. Only seeing pictures, I was blown away when I walked through the club for the first time. Two levels, three bars when weather permitted, dance floor, stage in the back of the main level, and VIP area on the second level. Anything you would want out of a place to enjoy yourself could be found at The Office. Chelsea, the main bar manager, was very patient and understanding during my training. She took me under her wing and we became fast friends. I learned during the day she was a talented artist, often showcasing her work in local galleries. At the beginning of my bartending adventure I learned two things. One, The Office was many steps up from Cocktails and Dreams, and that I was no Tom Cruise. Two, when in doubt about a drink, refer to the bartender's Bible. It saved my ass with more then one customer ordering drinks I have never heard of. By the end of the week, I was catching on pretty quickly, I told my aunt I would give her my best and that's what I did. My number of drink mishaps dropped, no longer needing to change my shirt during the shift. The wait staff no longer called me butterfingers. I read bartending drinks on the side, and was able to make suggestions to accommodate what a customer was in the mood for.

I could set my own work schedule since it really does pay to be related to the boss. Even though I liked having the evenings to myself, I volunteered my services for the busy weekend nights. My aunt must of thought I could handle it, because she gave no doubt in my abilities, and welcomed my help. I put in a few early shifts during the week, and when Friday came around, I saw the club in all its glory. Though there was a steady crowd for the early shifts I previously worked, they did not compare to the crowd the club took in on a weekend night. The line to get in wrapped around the building, and didn't let up all night. It appeared as if all of LA came to The Office to get their drink and dance on. Chelsea and I, with the assistances of a couple more bartenders, manned the main bar. When the bar began to fill with more and more customers, Chelsea was quick to inform me this was nothing compared to the crowd Saturday brought in. All in all, I was holding my own.

A couple hours into my shift, the main bar phone rang out. I could only hear Chelsea's side of the conversation over the music while I continued to serve drinks. "Not a problem. I hope you feel better Lucy. I will send your replacement up, then you can take off." When she hung up, I imminently felt her eyes on me.

I turned around and offered a smile. "What's up Chelsea?"

"Well kid, time to cut the ties. Lucy is sick and cannot finish her shift. I am sending you up to the VIP bar to replace her."

"Alright boss, if you think I am ready to man up on my own." I flashed her my cocky, over confident smile. On the inside I was a bit nervous, VIP bar was a smaller bar that was ran by one person. This means more responsibilities on my part.

She gave me a gentle push towards the opening of the bar. "Ash, you will be fine. The VIP customer's barks are worse then their bites." Always one with a quick joke and positive outlook. "I have complete faith in you. You run into trouble, just call the main bar."

Making my way to the VIP stairs, I pushed my way through the many bodies crowding the area, offering apologies and smiles along the way. I stopped upon the entrance of the stairs, giving the bouncer a quick smile. With his looks, he comes across as someone that should be named Killer. His name is Chris and honestly he is a real sweetheart. "Hey, Chris. Lucy is leaving sick. I am the lucky replacement for the evening."

Unlocking the latch to the VIP rope, Chris gave a slight bow and waved me in. "Good luck Miss Davies. I'll check on you during my break in a couple hours."

The stairs lead to the top level and my aunt's office. The feel to the area up top was different from the main floor. My aunt had set of this area perfectly with the acoustics, making it feel as if everything on the lower level didn't exist, the loud music, and all the excitement happening below didn't transfer. Different music and dimmer lights set the atmosphere in the VIP level. The customers in this area were offered privacy, for many the main reason they came to The Office. A railing to the left allowed for VIPs to overlook the dance floor. Sofas replaced tables up here. Heading towards the back, I found an ill and very thankful Lucy behind the bar. The bar provided the main light source. We said our quick goodbyes. Let the fun begin.

I am not sure why I was so worried. The customers weren't what I expected. Many I didn't recognize, and those I had recognized did cause me to get all star struck. They were just people looking for a good time, granted most had fame or a lot of money, but they are people just like me. It's hard not think of Jess in a time like this, she would be in heaven right now. Most of our conversations over the phone since I arrived have revolved around if I met anyone famous and if I got laid. Often it was, did you get laid by someone famous? Well, two of her favorite actors were in the very room I was serving drinks in. Michael Storms, lead actor in CSI: Hawaii (why they didn't stop after CSI: New York is beyond me), and new arrival Spencer Carlin. I was a bit taken back by her beauty when she appeared. Offering up cheerful hellos and kisses to cheeks. I could tell for most that approached her, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, like they were acquaintances giving pleasantries. Spencer was wearing casual attire, simply button down shirt and tight jeans. The dark blue in her shirt brought out the blue in her eyes, not that I was really looking. Who am I kidding? A fantasy figure, not that I would stand a chance, but successful and very openly gay actress was making her way to the very bar I was tending.

After closing out a tab and handing a couple beers to a customer, I wiped off the bar and gave my attention to the lady on the end of the bar. When I looked up my eyes met the very beautiful Spencer Carlin's, brown met blue. She tilted her head and gave me a once over. Words died in my throat before I could ask her what I could get her as her eyes danced over me. For an unknown reason I felt as if she was trying to place me from somewhere.

She sat upon the corner stool and leaned forward. "So, your not my normal bartender. Where is Lucy?" It almost came off as if she was offended.

I gave her a friendly smile, finally able to form words. "Lucy went home sick, sorry. I'm Ashley, your bartender for the evening. What can I get you?" I was a bit proud to get that all out. Not wanting to scare her, I will just save my pat on the back until later.

"Yeah, I'd like a long island ice tea." coming across more as a demand than a request.

Sure thing princess. I quickly made the actress's drink order. Her body langue making me feel as if I was taking a long time. "That will be 7 dollars. Do you want to open a tab?" I asked setting her drink in front of her on a bar napkin and adding a straw.

"Yeah, you're new here. The owner is my friend and we have an agreement, drinks are free for me." With her message out, she went to turn away, but I grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her from leaving the bar area.

"I don't care who you are. I know of no such agreement, so just pay the 7 dollars." I gave her a quick smile, hiding all signs my patience were coming undone. The actress began to smirk at me. Looking down at the hand that I still had on her wrist. After removing it, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look…." The actress paused, already forgetting my name. Really, Ashley is such a common name. I gave her my name once again. "Right, Ashley. As I have stated, I am very good friends with the owner. I suggest you play bartender to some other lovely customers now and let me on my way. I understand you are new here, having never seen you before and knowing all the bartenders personally. I wouldn't want any trouble for you." Who the hell does she think she is. I could give a fuck if she is some star in box office hits. Her trying to intimidate me by pretending she could get me fired. Me fired, in my own aunt's club, the same aunt who asked for my help. Ha

"Spence, wow! When the hell did you get back in town?" Yup, that's my aunt. The same aunt that is giving the actress a hug as we speak.

"Flew in a few days earlier then expected. You are my very first stop from the airport. I was just going to come by your office and see you. It seems I have come into a little snag, I was just explaining to your hot new employee here our agreement. For the life of me I don't think she trusts this face." First genuine smile that showed on the actress face since she arrived.

Once again I find myself speechless. True my aunt did inform me The Office was a celebrity hot spot and also that she was pretty close to a lot of them. I just kind of figured she made it up. "Spencer, met my…"

"Yeah, we met." The actress said.

"Well, good. Spence, how about you and I head to my office. There is a fresh bottle of wine chilling with your name our names on it. I can't wait to hear all about your adventures in Canada." Traces of excitement shown on her face.

"Best offer I've had all night." She said more to me then my aunt, giving me a wink before adding, "Lead on."

With that, they headed to my aunt's office. Leaving me speechless again and with impatient eager people waiting for a drink.

*****

The rest of my shift went by fast, with no problems. I also didn't see the actress again, which I am actually glad about. When I made it home, there was no barking. It was a bit saddening not being greeted by my four legged friend. My shadow grew on me after I got over the whole fearing for my life at the beginning. After my run when I wake up, I would have to ask my aunt where Cain was. After getting some water from my kitchen in the guest house and making quick work getting out of the bar clothes, I settled in for the night in my bed. The doors to the porch open, allowing the sound of the waves to relax me.

Soon as my eyes began to grow heavy, and sleep was taking over, my bedroom filled with music. "_This one's for North Carolina! C'mon and raise up! Take your shirt off, twist it 'round yo' hand. Spin it like a helicopter. North Carolina! C'mon and raise up!" _Petey Pablo's Raise Up, a ringtone set by the one, the only, "Jess, what are you doing calling me so early. We had this talk the last few times you called. Member about the 4 hour time difference. The whole don't call me until the big and little hand reach the 11, unless it's an emergency?" I said with slight irritation.

Laughter was the only thing that could be heard. Finally a voice. "Now Ash, not a great way to great your best friend. I missed you. Coach canceled practice this morning, forgetting to tell his players. Some cute girl on a golf cart relayed the message. I figured checking up on you was my next thing to do for the day."

"I am glad you still think about me here and there. I am alive and well. Just tired. Had my first weekend shift. Thanks for waking me up, ass." I am happy to talk to her, just not so early.

"How was it? Meet any famous people? Any numbers? Did you get some in the last couple days since we talked?" She is just like a child with the questions.

Answering in the order of the questions. "Good and busy. Yes. A couple. No." Short and to the point.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself at work. Now to more important matters. Going to call the numbers you received?" She sounds more excited about my personal life then I do.

I shook my head but quickly realized she couldn't see. "No, I am not going to call them. Just friendly flirting. Probably trying to score free drinks."

"Regardless if I see you as a sister, we both know you're hot. Plus if you were getting some you wouldn't be in such a bitchy mood." She laughed and then in a serious tone, "Now who are these famous people you met?"

She is going to yell when she hears. "Promise not to yell when I tell you? And before you ask, I did not get autographs."

"I am not some obsessed person, I have you know. Just because I am up to date with the latest news and read the magazines, does not mean I am obsessed. They are just people like you and me."

So she says. I am not convinced. "Sure you're not. Keep telling yourself that. But as a promise to you in the event I did run into someone of importance to you, to inform you, I will not go back on my word. Tonight the main VIP bartender went home sick, so I had to replace her. You know very important people." Last part said slow.

"Ha ha very funny. You are taking me up there when I come to town. Anyways, continue."

As a precaution I hold the phone away from my ear. "Michael Storms and Spencer Carlin." Before Spencer Carlin was out, my ear were already ringing from her screeching.

After a few more oh my God, she quieted down. "Don't fuck with me Davies. He is in my favorite show and she well shit, it's Spencer Carlin. Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Michael Storms is actually really nice in real life and so gay I might add. Spencer Carlin, well better looking in real life, but damn what a bitch."

After recapping the events that transpired between Spencer and I, Jess was filled with laughter. "Let me get this straight, okay straight not the right word. You, Ashley Davies, tried to get Spencer 'fucking' Carlin to pay for her drink? Wow. I would give her a lung right there on the spot if she asked me for it."

Why am I friends with her? "Jess, you are so not even right. She is so smug. Why is my aunt even friends with her?"

"At least she called you hot. I'd be her friend. I have put up with you for so many years now, being her friend would probably be a lot easier. Seriously now, I'd give my right tit, lets face it, I am rather found of it, to her." Sad thing is, I think she would.

"And with that said, goodnight Jess. I will call you Sunday with an update. Who knows, maybe she will come in again, and I can relay the message to her about you giving away body parts. I love and miss you hooker face."

"Talk to you later, twat." With that the line went dead. Finally, peace at last.


	5. Out Of My Mind

With the a light breeze and the sound of waves making their way on the beach, I am completely relaxed. Nothing compared to the view and feel of being on the beach. This was the greatest choice I made when turned 18. Buying this piece of land…..oh and firing my mom. The ocean front property along with the beach in front gave me all the peace and privacy I could ask for. Closet neighbor being Dee, who lived further down the beach meant I had this part of the beach to myself. Cain too, of course.

After being away for almost two weeks, there isn't a place I would rather be then sitting on my lounger enjoying the sun rising over the water. Comfortable in my sweats with hoodie on and oversized sunglasses. Only problem is, my thoughts kept me from truly enjoying my peaceful retreat. A certain feisty brunette kept my thoughts occupied. It was so much fun to get her frazzled the night before. Some times I do act out to get a reaction out of people, often for boredom or the sheer hell of it. Last night was to push the newbie to the brink. I am such an ass. Have to hand it to her, she kept her cool, even if technically she was wrong. I let out a chuckle to no one. The look on her face when she saw her boss hugging me, priceless. Dee defiantly made a smart call hiring her.

All fun and games set a side, the brunette was stunning. Such natural beauty with gorgeous brown eyes and brown curly shoulder length hair begging to be pulled. To me all women are one in the same. Using me for something or other, letting me get away with murder based on who I was. Ashley, that is what she said her name was, wouldn't even let me have a free drink. She also wouldn't take my word for it about the agreement Dee and I had. Honestly, let's face it, the money for the drink is not a problem for me pay. I could pay for the whole bar to drink for free and wouldn't feel it. Ashley impressed me though, she stood her ground. Dare I say I met my match or my equal…. I shake my head at such a thought. What is it about this Ashley? I just briefly met her. The interaction taking less then 10 minutes.

When I arrived at The Office and made my way up the stairs, I quickly greeted the other people in the VIP lounge, including my dear friend Michael. My blue eyes met her brown eyes and I was instantly in a trance like state. Michael, ever the observant one, caught on my staring. "Spence, honey? Just a FYI, you might want to wipe the your mouth. Your drooling. Not very attractive if you ask me." I just glared at him and made my way to over to the bar, taking a seat on the far end just to watch her. Something about her made me feel that I have met her before. Unable to place where, I waited as she served the other customers. Making small talk and offering smiles. She must have a sense of humor, not that I had it directed towards me, but the other customers were enjoying it. Finally when she did make contact or rather when I asked where Lucy was in an offended tone, the husky velvety voice through me for a loop. Ashley's voice to put it simply is a voice that one would want to hear related in the bedroom.

I don't understand why I am still thinking about her. I even remember her name. Most of the women I sleep with, I don't remember or care to know their names, but Ashley I instantly took to memory. Damn, it's not like I have slept with her. Something tells me I would remember our time together. To push her more over the edge, I pretended I didn't catch her name the first time, and made her say it again. There was no way my mind would allow me to forget. It felt good as it rolled off my tongue as I said it back to her. I managed to avoid her when I left the club. While consuming three glasses of wine with Dee I filled her in about the details of my trip or more important to her, my "dates". During that time the image of her played out in my head. The alcohol did nothing to help rid me of it.

Being hooked on someone is not me by any means. I can honestly say I have given relationships the old college try, but no one has been able to get past the walls that keep my heart together. There was a time I fell madly in love. A time where I felt as if I lived and breathed for another. One smile, one look, just the way she said my name made me weak in the knees. To put it simply, I'd do anything for her. I fell for my tutor when I was 15. Fifteen is such a young age, but no matter the age, love doesn't last. People don't stay together forever and live happily ever after. We were each other's secrets. No one knew the studying we were doing was more of a hands on type of anatomy. Clothing was not necessary. Mae was a college student, earning extra money from the sessions to pay her way. The feelings were mutual with talks of the future once I reached 18. It was hard keeping my feelings for Mae bottled up, I really just wanted to tell anyone I came in contact with about us. I was just completely in love with her.

It came to an abrupt end one day as so many things do. We were careless one day when we were "studying" in my trailer on the set of a film I was acting in. Usually we were so good about locking the door, but the one time we didn't my agent of a mother made an unexpected visit. The couch was the perfect fit for both of us to lay on. Mae was underneath me as I was going down on her. One hand tugging on my hair pulling me closer to her, as her other hand held pillow to her face to muffle her screams of ecstasy. Just as her body withered beneath me with one last muffle scream of my name, the door slammed shut.

Paula Carlin, in all her glory stood glaring at us. She was so quick to gather up our scattered clothes, thrusting them as fast as she found them. First words she spoke or better put, shouted were, "This is what I fucking pay you for? You filthy whore!" Mae quickly put on her clothes not bothering with her undergarments. She never lifted her gaze up from the floor. I grabbed the blanket that lay on the back of the couch. Tears streamed down her face as she shook. I tried to lay a calming hand on her shoulder but she moved away from me. The tears that were forming in my eyes spilled over.

My mother turned her hate filled eyes on me. "I made you who you are you ungrateful bitch! No studio will want some dyke actress. The reason I came in here is your wanted on the set. Put your fucking clothes on and get to wardrobe now!" I put my clothes on as fast as I could, trying one last time to reach out to Mae. She appeared as white as a sheet, still crying and shaking. Fear gripped her red rimmed eyes. Even a whispered I love you didn't break her eye contact with the ground. It did get a nasty laugh out of my mother. As I began to walk past my mother she gripped my arm hard. Dropping her anger laced voice as she growled, "This shit ends here, darling daughter. I will see to it you never see Mae again. We will talk more about this later. You are not a damn dyke you hear me. Get going!" I paused on last time to make a last effort to connect with Mae, but was unsuccessful, also earning me a smack on my back of the head. As I hurried out the trailer door, I heard my mother's anger turned once again to Mae.

True to her word, I never saw Mae again. No amounts of pleading changed Paula's mind. She went as far as to hire old male tutors and monitored my ever move. I had an investigator track Mae down. She changed colleges, clear a crossed the country. I also learned Paula paid her enough hush money to never have to take out loans or tutor again. Our love wasn't enough to keep us together. The six mouths I was with Mae, I felt loved for the first time since I was a young child with a family that was together and so full of love.

Little did Paula know, I still had my fun when I could. I never said the big L word since Mae. I could go as far as saying I never made love again, just sex. She will always hold a special piece of my heart even if she shattered it into pieces from the untrue promises of the future.

Dispite my thrashing around, I must of drifted asleep. The sun is higher then I last remembered it being. I hear barking. Cain. Off in the distance I see a figure being plowed over by my overzealous German Shepherd. Great, just what a I need another lawsuit! "Cain! Cain, no! Chill!"

After stumbling from my chair from, my legs still asleep, I make a run for it. Cain really is not good with strangers or better put is only good with a handful of people. I'm sure she sees this stranger a threat to her master. This cannot be good. Is that laughter? "Cain, come!" I'm close enough to tell this stranger is a woman, in get shape from the legs sticking out with Cain on top of her. "I'm so sorry. Cain come." Cain obeys retreating off the stranger. A slumped posture with her tail between her legs. "Bad dog. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The stranger is still laughing as she sits up. "Oh, no. Cain was just greeting me, weren't you Cain?" Cain leaving my side, runs back to the stranger and licks her face. Cain's behavior is so baffling to me. More laughter comes from the stranger. That voice and laughter is oddly familiar. "Cain is all bark and no bite." Funny, the mail man or men never thought that as they ran for their lives. I try to get a good look at the stranger's face as I stand over her and offer a hand. The bandanna and sport sunglasses making it difficult to really see her.

She reaches out and takes the offered hand. Through the sand I can still feel the softness of her hand. With little effort on my part, she is back on her feet. It was hard not to give her a once over. Best part of dark sunglasses, they hide your eyes. The soccer shorts falling to her knees showing off her toned calf muscles and a cut off gray U of NC Tarheel soccer shirt showing equally toned arms. Embarrassed, during the once over I never let go of her hand. After I dropped it, I let out a quiet sorry. Why am I blushing?

If she found my behavior at all strange she didn't let on. "So you are Cain's owner? I missed my buddy last night. Make sense if you're home, then she would be, too." How does she know Cain? Really hope she isn't some crazed stalker. I hope I don't need another restraining order to be taken out. The runner must of read the confusion on my face. "I live down the beach. Cain stayed with us while you were away. My aunt is Denise. I'm Ashley. I never got your name though. Funny thing about my aunt she is all over the place and it's hard to keep track of her friend's names."

Wow. I think I need a minute to processes this. Dee has a niece named Ashley. New girl at the bar with the husky velvety voice is also an Ashley. The stranger before me is the same stranger who won't leave my thoughts. Ashley is the bartender who I got a rise out of last night and probably thinks I am nothing but a bitch. Most cases she would be correct. Small world isn't it……

A hand on my shoulder brings me out of my musing. "Hey, you okay? You would think you were the one who took the spill back there. Can you speak?" Humor laced her voice. There is something about this woman. She lifted her sunglasses to her head as she gives me a look of concern. Her brown eyes give me a once over. I just nod my head like an idiot letting her know I am okay.

Cain, bored of our standing, rushes the waves and begins her biting game. We both burst out into laughter. "So you're Dee's niece?" She nods. "She is an amazing woman." She nods again. When Cain came back to us, Ashley knelt down to pet her. I then noticed the cut on her side of her leg. "You're cut. Are you okay?"

Ashley looked to where I was pointing. "It's not that bad, I think I'll live." She flashes a smile to reassure me.

"I have a first aid kit back at the house. Come with me and we'll get it cleaned and bandaged." There is something about her that a part of me screams to take care of her.

"Really it's not that bad." She took a step and winced a little. I could tell she tried to cover it up. Let's hope she isn't trying to pursue an acting career. "I'll be okay."

"Don't be stubborn. Just humor me will you?" I grabbed her hand and began a slow steady walk back home. She didn't let go. I honestly don't know why I grabbed her hand in the first place, but for some reason it felt right.


	6. Nice To Meet You

"You like that, yeah?" Getting the response I was hoping for, her leg came up. I have officially hit the spot! Go me! "Cain, where has that mommy of yours gone? She said she would be right back." Even though my cut isn't so bad, it is nice to be fussed over. I never really had that from anyone. Hell, when I was in the hospital after surgery Jesse told me to get my sorry butt out of bed, unless I was hooking up with a hot nurse. Carmen only visited me once when I was in the hospital, even had the nerve to ask me if she could borrow one of my cars seeing how I wouldn't be driving for a while. This mysterious stranger showed more concern for this small cut then most would, and I have no idea why. Something about her makes me babble on like a giddy teenager as well.

Hearing the sliding door click, I turn to see Cain's mom walk out on the porch with two mugs and a first aide kit. Her smile warming my insides. Really taking notice for the first time, she has a beautiful smile, with perfect teeth. Her hood down now, I take in her blond hair. Simple ponytail holding it out of her face. Something about blondes and LA…. "Sorry that took a so long, my brother decide to call. Boy could he put most girls to shame with how much he can talk. Coffee okay? I can get you something else or something to add to it?"

Placing my hand over the offered mug, accidentally my fingers brush hers sending a shiver down my body. I have been out of the game for way to long. "No, black is perfect, thank you. Cain and I were just hanging out enjoying your amazing view." Taking a sip from the mug I ask, "You and your brother close I take it?"

A smile big smile formed over her face that I am sure reached her eyes, not quite sure though, seeing how she is still wearing them damn big sunglasses. "Yes, we are even with the miles separating us." She laughs and begins to shake her head, " He lives in Ohio and still tries to be an overprotective older brother. Besides trying to convince me the LA might be corrupting me, he wanted to inform me that my one year old niece said her first word. As hard as he tried to get her to say daddy, her first word was mama."

My turn to smile. I have a soft spot for children. Maybe it's their innocent demeanor or their views of life being as simple as big wheels and coloring books. Guess it could be the fact I tower over them and should be considered a grownup to them. Who knows, all I know is when I see a little kid I can't help but wave or make a funny face just to get a reaction out of them. Maybe partake in a game peek a boo here and there. "Aw, that's really cute. Are you close to the rest of your family?"

Setting the kit on the table and opening it she said, "My dad lives in Ohio as well, and well if you want to call her my Mother, last I heard still lives in California." I get the feeling there is a lot more to the story and she isn't going to elaborate. I can't blame her, she doesn't even know me. Hearing the hurt in her voice makes me want to engulf her in my arms and tell her it's okay.

"I get the whole mother thing, I haven't seen or talked to mine in over ten years." Positioning a chair in front of me, she gently picked up my injured leg in her lap. Trying to get over the sensation of a flash of warmth pacing through my body, I tried to get out of this situation. "Really, the cut isn't so bad…ouch!"

"Sorry, forgot to warn you it might sting a bit." Is she laughing?

"Yeah, I bet your sorry." Putting on a fringe hurt look and pouting.

"Aw, will you stop pouting if I promise a lollipop when this is all done?"

Mumbling in a tone she couldn't hear, "You could kiss it and make it feel better." She looked up from the cut, so I answered, "Nah, doc. Ashy a big girl."

After the cut was cleaned, the stranger began to blow on it, tickling my leg and causing spouts of laughter. "Ticklish huh. I'll have to remember that." She said with a wink. Is she flirting with me?

With the bandage in place, the stranger put my leg down. Catching a glimpse of the top my tattoo edging out from my sock, the stranger preceded to pull my sock down to view it. Some kind of emotion ran across her face. Hurt or something, maybe jealousy? Confirming the jealousy she spoke with clenched teeth. "Jess, huh? Boyfriend or girlfriend of yours? What happens if you break up?"

I cannot help but laugh at this. Wow, that is the funniest thing I have heard in a while. Cain's mom's jaw tenses. "Jess is my best friend. As hot as we would be together, which is just wrong to think about, she is like a sister to me." Relief showed on her face at this news. Why does this stranger care if I am taken or not?

Biting her bottom lip and looking a little nervous, "Sorry, wasn't trying to intrude on your personal life."

"It's okay. Jess didn't take the move away from her well. She thought I would replace her the minute I made it out here from North Carolina, so to let her know I would never forget her, her name is forever printed on my body." I place a my hand on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She turned to our hands, a look of shock as she looked like she was struggling to find words to say. Open her mouth then quickly closing it. I removed my hand, not wanting to offend the stranger. Clearing her thought, "Um, it's okay. I'm sorry but I have to make a few phone calls and have to go to work." Her appearance giving a nervous vibe as she rubbed the hand now absent of mine.

Giving her a reassuring smile, no idea why I made her nervous but wanting to put her at ease, "Oh, yeah. Sorry to of taken up so much of your morning already. Really, you didn't have to take care of me, but thank you. I, uh hope to see you and Cain again soon." I stood and pushed my chair in. Beginning to make my way down the steps off the porch leading to the beach, I heard my name.

"Ashley." I look from the midway. Some reason when she says my name I cannot help but feel a sense of happiness. I acknowledge her, turning her way. "You forgot your bandanna." Dropping it over the railing and I quickly catch it.

"Thanks." I see her start to walk away from the railing. A question plays on my mind that has been bugging me since I told her my name. "Hey, so for future reference so I don't have to keep calling you Cain's mommy, what is your name?"

She appears over the railing once again. Looking deep in thought. Really, it's not that hard, just one word. Finally after brief pause and possibly an internal battle, she speaks. "I'm going to be honest with you. This might not make sense now, but I am a very private person, hence no close neighbors and the gate out front. This might not make sense now, but with time you will get it. There is something about you that I feel I can trust you. That's saying something from me." She paused collecting her thoughts. "As I said this might not make sense to you but for now you can call me by my middle name, Mae."

I cannot help but laugh. Mysterious doesn't begin to describe this stranger, but she has defiantly peaked my interest, and that's saying something. "Well, you have completely thrown me for a loop. I don't understand but will respect it. Besides, May is my favorite month of the year." Lifting my shades up, I give a wink before placing them firmly in place. "I hope to see you around."


	7. Thrift Store Blues

Returning home after my cool down walk from the interesting encounter, I made my way into the house for another cup of coffee, finding my aunt busy at work in the kitchen.

"Ashley dear, I see you are slightly limping. Is your knee giving you troubles or did you just have a rather rough quickie on the beach?" My mind is still slightly in an amused and intrigued state from my mysterious neighbor to form a clever comeback to my witty aunt.

"Good morning to you, too." Giving Aunt Dee a hug and trying to get a peek at what is being cooked. Yum, bacon. "I was slammed down to the ground by an over excited female of the four legged variety. Somewhere between being upright and flat on my back, I scraped my leg. No biggie." After successful stealing a piece of bacon and quickly avoiding being hit with a spatula, I take a seat at the counter with a fresh cup of coffee in front of me. "Oh, and before you make some comment along the lines of doggie style or whatever that wicked mind of yours can come up with, it was Cain. By the way, I met Cain's mother."

"Yeah, I know." She said as she sets a plate chuck full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. I think she is trying to give me a heart attack. Wait, she knows? Did Mae call when I was making my trek over? "Ash, your doing that confused thing with your face. It's not really attractive on you."

" She's.. uh… interesting. Didn't get to talk to her for long though." Something about the neighbor makes me want to know her life story. I desperately need a change in conversation. "So you didn't leave the Office last night till after close. I didn't even see you when I left. I'm shocked to see you up and around."

"You got that right, kid. I was in just before the sun was rising. After consuming a few drinks with Cain's mom, I still had work to catch up on." I missed Mae last night? "The books are in order, so I can sit back tonight and enjoy myself. Dare I say, get down with my bad self?"

Raising my coffee mug in Dee's direction, "Really not sure about the getting down with one's bad self, but with everything you have done and the successful business you run, you are more than entitled to a night of fun. Cheers!" We clinked mugs, sharing lazy smiles. I am really proud of my aunt. "Now with that said, just don't pull anything tonight when getting down. I'll be too busy serving drinks to your customers to help pick you up."

"You just worry about serving fine drinks to the customers and I'll try to make a few lucky customers really happy tonight." She said with a wink.

"I hope your not referring to cheating on the poor gardener, dear Aunt." I collect the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Cheating on the gardener, never. He can mow my lawn whenever he chooses." I try to picture anything thing other then what she just said.

Shaking my head, "Alright, well I am going to go get ready and head out. I am meeting Chelsea at her art studio. She is trying to give me a better understanding on art and I get to show her the fine pointers of American football. Go Tarheels!"

* * *

Chelsea's art studio or work place is actually found back at the Office. Aunt Dee and Chelsea worked out a deal where Chelsea was able to use the space found in the back of the building free of charge as long as she wanted. Somehow in the deal I think my aunt worked it in that Chelsea did the murals within the bar. When you enter the building, her work is the first thing you notice, besides the music. Every night without fail customers ask about the work on the walls, raving about how much they love it. Embarrassing the hell out of the usually calm bartender, adding rose tints to her darker complexion. I think my aunt got the better end of the deal. Chelsea's attention to detail and color combinations are astonishing, and I am no art critic, hence Chelsea teaching me about art.

Entering the door by the loading docks, I walk past the couple cargo doors and enter Chelsea's studio. The area is about the size of a studio apartment, including a fridge and a couple sinks. Special ventilation to make sure paint fumes and various cleaning supplies don't cause harm. No one wants a dead artist on their hands, bad for business. As I enter her space, gently closing the door behind me, she has her back to me just staring at a blank canvas.

"Who's winning the staring contest?" I say taking a few steps in the room.

Chelsea jumps as soon as she hers my voice. "Very funny, Ash." She turns and gives me a once over. Laughing at my attire. "Girl, you're swimming in that thing. I thought your school color was purple, not baby blue."

Yes, I am one of those fans who wears jerseys to sporting events. "Well, I did go to East Carolina on an athletic scholarship, but I am still a huge fan of the University of NC. This Chels" I throw a similar looking jersey her way. "is what we call a football jersey. Have you seen the size of the guys that fill theses out? No way we would be able to fill it out."

Chelsea sends a funny look my way before saying, "No way am I wearing that."

"Oh yes you are. You are going to be a full fan of the game when I am done with you. Now, let's get to painting." I take off my cherished jersey to avoided getting paint on it, revealing a cut off shirt. Not really worried about getting paint on my jeans.

After many stick figures, random shapes, a few rainbows, and just unidentified objects, Chels and I decide it's enough for the day. Could have been after I used her as a canvas by mistake. After more of a debate over her not wearing the jersey or as she calls it night tee, I finally won her over with my charm. We found a sports bar not to far from work with plenty of big screens and hot wings. It took awhile for Chelsea to get into the game, but now she is yelling with the rest of the college boys over the game. The girl can yell. As soon as she saw the tight pants, I think she was hooked.

"What! He did nothing wrong!" Chelsea said receiving a few looks. I put my beer down and lay a hand on Chelsea arm trying to gather her attention.

"Hey Chels, that was a call against the other team, it's good for us." Laughter laced in my voice, I love this girl.

"Oh. Whoops." Giving a shy smile. She began to laugh and then changed the subject. "So I heard you tried to make Spencer Carlin pay for her drink last night."

I began to blush over the encounter I was trying to forget. "Thanks for the heads up on that one Chels. So which one told you, Dee or the great and mighty Spencer Carlin?"

"Aw, are you blushing?" Making a play to grab my cheeks but was denied. "I didn't even know she was back from her trip, so it slipped my mind. Dee said nothing. Spencer mentioned it when she was saying bye. It's no biggie really. We just had a little laugh about it."

"Great, nice of you to laugh at my expense." I give her a mock pout.

"Well, it was funny, what can I say? She had nothing but good things to say about you though. Guess you make the best Long Island, plus she said you were hot. I don't see it though." Sending a smirk my way.

I fringe a shocked look then smack her arm. "I am hot, I just don't send my hot vibes your way."

In a sarcastic tone. "Right."

The end of the game came and luckily our team walked away with the W. Not without a few more laughs of Chels's interpretation of the game. She's learning. Curiosity getting the better of me after a couple more beers from our earlier conversation.

"Yo Chelsea. Did she really call me hot?" She has a confused look on her face besides some wing sauce that I help remove with a wet nap. "The all talented princess Spencer Carlin." Getting a head nod I add. "Not that I care what she thinks."

The artist gives me a "I don't believe you" look then replies, "Sure you don't." I just deny I don't. Little bit cares, just a little. "Now talk about a girl that's hot, she sure is. She was my favorite actress before I even met her. I bet you were quite taken back when she was at the bar. Don't try to deny it either."

"I was a little taken back." I say not elaborating on how speechless I was when I first locked eyes on her.

She laughs at my bullshit. "Admit it, you have a crush on her. Hell, I'm straight and have a crush on her." Piercing me in a stare with her mocha eyes.

"Okay, she's hot. Prolly on my top 5 actors lists, too. Happy now?" She nods, giving me a knowing smile. I mean really what lesbian hasn't had a few fantasies about the actress. "But, just because she is great in the films doesn't mean she is a good person outside of film."

The artist shakes her head no. "She's quite friendly to me and always tips great. Spencer even stops by once in a while to see my art. The last art show I had she attended and even bought a couple pieces. That girl has a charm about her, and it's not fake. Why don't you like her much? "

"I just don't like people thinking they are better then someone because they have money, or flaunting it. Celebrities are just people. She came a crossed as cocky and full of attitude, I don't see why you and Dee are so taken with her."

Chelsea contemplates an answer while sipping her beer. "Give her a chance, Ash. She might surprise you. Your aunt and her have known each other for a few years now and seem to be pretty tight. Even your dad was quite taken by her. Don't judge a book by it's cover, k?"

I'm not sure if it is the fact that everyone seems to be taken by Spencer or more hearing that my dad was, but I guess I could give the star another chance, if I see her again. I nod and clink beers. She's right, I just don't want to let the artist know this, might go to her head. "You know, there is a saying, you're straight tell you're not." I smile into my beer as she coughs on some of hers.

* * *

It's been a couple more weeks, and I must say California has grown on me. I really like having my aunt so close to me and the friends I have made have been great, especially Chelsea. We made a thing of getting together on Saturdays. I really miss my family I made in North Carolina and the whole familiarity of it, but change is good. I am excited/terrified when my two worlds finally come together in the next month. Jesse and Aiden are coming to ring in the New Year with lucky old me. Aiden I am not so worried about, but having Jesse and Aunt Dee in the same area might be a little too much for me to handle. I'm thinking copious amounts of alcohol and having Aiden to lean on might help. Might being the key word.

The past couple of weeks, I have made a routine. I always start my day with a run along the beach. For some reason I have felt a bit disappointed. After meeting Mae, I was hoping I would get to the mystery that is her. Really get to fully understand why I want to get to know her so much. Something about her stayed with me and so everyday I run past her place, and since Cain threw me down I haven't seen either one of them. I miss my four legged beast of a friend.

Dee really wants me to get into the thick of things down at the Office, so in a way when I am not behind the bar, I have been shadowing her. She has been showing me the behind the scenes of the place, including the books. We even talked about me going to a community college to take a few accounting classes. Something tells me she wants to make this a family business again, which, before I wasn't so into, but now the idea thrills me. The books don't peak my interest as much as the entertainment side of the business does. Back in NC, if I wasn't working at the warehouse, some nights I could be found in the DJ booth at a college bar Jesse and I frequented. Actually she got me the job, I think she used it as her in to hook up with more women, and it worked. It worked a little too well, I ended up on the wrong side a relationship because of it. *cough* Carmen. So with the experience under my belt, Dee let me share the booth with her regular DJ Greg. He is actually a great guy, after you get past the part he hits on anything with a pulse. I mean anything, his door just revolves.

Being so busy has been sucking on my love life or lack there of. Which was not my intentions for moving to Cali, the whole improving it thing, just a change in life. Although new women around does make it interesting.

"….Will you let me finish my story or are you just going to interrupt me?" I say frustrated at Jesse's continuous interruptions. I don't even know why I tell her these things.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…" Here we go. "I am trying to get a clear picture of this date from hell. Please go on." She is in hysterics over this story. I wish I found it funny.

"It wasn't a date, God I hope it wasn't. So after we get to the restaurant, after I met all 20 of her cats…." I pause to wait for Jesse to settle down. "We finally sit down and order our drinks. I ordered my standard Bud Light while she ordered a Beam and coke, splash of coke I might add. I swear as soon as the waiter dropped it off it was half way gone. Oh get this, she is a vegetarian, which I am okay with, but she ordered double chicken on the side just so she could take it home to her cats."

"Where did you meet her again?" Jesse asks still laughing.

"At a thrift store earlier today." I reply.

As serious as Jesse can she asks, "First off, what were you doing at a thrift store? Secondly, why can't you just meet girls at a bar and have your way with them and then walk away?"

"I was walking along the shops by the boardwalk today and came a crossed the shop. It had some old band T's in the front window, so I went in. To comment about the bar thing, I used to do that, and if I remember right I used to get more girls then you did when we were cruising." At times it was a competition if we had our eyes on the same girl. Once in a while we would call it a draw and the three of us would get to know each other.

In slightly irked tone, "Yeah, yeah. That was the past and if I remember right, somehow you wound up with that two-timing sl….."

"That and then some. I think I would rather talk about this get together I had tonight then about her." I cut her off not wanting to think about her. "Anyways, before the food even reached our table she is talking non stop. I couldn't get a word in. About her 3rd drink in she is telling me how perfect we are together and how she cannot wait tell I meet her grandma or something. I just tuned her out and she still went on and on. I didn't even have to add in a uh huh here and there, hell I was checking my email on my phone. Did she even notice, nope. Just went on and on." I was out of breath. Why me?

Jesse laughs and then clears her thought to speak. "Wow. How did it end? I hope she doesn't know where you live or something? She doesn't have your number does she?"

"When the food made it to the table, I faked sick and brought her home. She tried getting me to stay so she could take care of me, but I insisted I needed to get home or my aunt would worry. Get this, she doesn't have a phone so no exchange of numbers. I should of knew something was up when she gave me her address and told me to pick her up at 5. I swear she seemed normal in the store. She is even cute when you get past the crazy." Is there any hope?

"At least your getting out there, kid. Wow, a crazy clingy cat lady, she has way more pussy then anyone needs. Damn." She laughs at her own joke.

I'd pout but she can't see it. "Funny. I was waiting for a pussy joke. I am proud you didn't throw it in the minute I said she has cats. I haven't thrown in the towel, just am not looking for it. And as far as going back to my old ways, that got old. If it happens, it happens."


	8. Kind Of Busy

T

With less than a month left to wrap up this picture and behind as it is, life has been nonstop busy. The producer and directors have been trying to get in extra shots to make up for lost time. The trip a couple weeks ago to the desired locations for the movie in Canada had turned out to nothing but a waste of time and major bust for the production company. Instead of filming in Canada as planned, the production company decided to just build their new sets in their studios on their production lot. This meant emergency construction teams brought in, the entire cast on call, and just all around stress. Although much of the movie was filmed the previous month, the setbacks made wrapping up everything including the editing of the film by the first of the year nearly impossible. But being in a film under producer Brock VanTil, the impossible would be possible.

The minute the contract was signed, they owned me until production wrapped up and all media obligations had been met in post production wrap up, including well after the film has been released. Being one of the main actors in a movie has its advantages and its disadvantages. The pay increase is certainly nice, with the added bonus of your own trailer, but the main role also means more lines and defiantly more time on set then most, plus just more responsibility in general. Everything down to the look of your body had to be just right. For Break Knuckles, Not Hearts, most everything that I consume has been regulated by my personal trainer/ex-marine and daily workout regiments or hell as I like to call them just to become my character Rex. On screen I play bad ass ex cop with a score to settle. Brock VanTil's movies are as real as they come, so all actors perform their own stunts, which in turn mean all scenes with stunts need to choreographed, and takes a while to get it down pact, and can slow down everything if not done just so.

For the last couple of weeks, the peaceful place I called home, turned into a large rectangle on wheels with a tiny bedroom and extra small bathroom. The beautiful ocean view was replaced by the production lot with the studio buildings and varies vehicles, the sand turned into pavement and so on. As much as it great to have a job I have come to love, it has consumed most of my life. Often just small breaks between the next films, leaving little time to really do much more then to plan the next film to take on.

My alarm clock has turned into my personal assistant Madison telling me when I am needed on the set. Not only is this grueling schedule taking its toll on me, but I think Cain misses life back at the house. Hopefully in a couple of weeks and the movie going to editing, I can get back to a normal routine. Besides promoting this film, I am not taking on anything new for at least a year. Well, that's my plan at least.

"Ms. Carlin, Brock wants you on set to go over the next scene. He's in studio B." My saucy assistant calls from the door of the trailer. She only calls me Ms. Carlin when other ears are around. I heard her mumble something to a person who I would presume was an assistant for someone in production, and then the door to the trailer open and shut.

She has been with me for a few years now, a year after the firing of my last agent, my mother. The last couple of assistants couldn't put up with my attitude or at the time my mothers. Madison Duarte is something else. Her definition of character is hard to characterize unless seeing her in full Madison mode, then watch out.

I met her at a movie premiere, still to this day I am not sure how she made it in to the star studded event, but Madison is full of surprises. She walked right up to me and made herself known. With her mind set the fiery Latina came knocking at my door and wouldn't take no for an answer or more like told me she was going to be my assistant. I liked her from the start. As much attitude as I give her, boy does she push back. She has kept my life on track, as much as my life can be. I would be lost without her in more ways than one. In the movie industry, it's hard to have or make real true friends, and maybe to outsiders we appear to be only business associates, but I can honestly call her a friend. It works both ways, and goes beyond just the exchanging of Christmas cards and such. As damaging as it can be to me, Madison knows more about me then most people do, and I feel I know about the same as her, right down to her last relationship.

I swear I just laid my head down a minute ago. "Give me a minute, my head is killing me." The last scene took all night. First my co-star was late, next was the lighting, followed by a missed mark. After countless takes we finally got it, I hope.

"Get your ass up Spence. I have calls to make, and once you get through today, you have some off time to rest up and actually get away from the studio." She whips my blanket off me in the process revealing a pissed off looking Cain in the process. From day one, Madison and Cain had a rocky relationship. If dogs have a sense of humor, which I believe Cain does, she likes to toy around with Madison.

"See, Cain doesn't want to get up yet either." I open my eyes and cast it at the assistant standing with her arms crossed and eyes shifting between me and my protector. Only Madison gets away with talking with me like that, she has the best of intentions. Plus her paycheck does ride on me. "Down girl. Alright, I'm up."

Tension leaves the assistants face the instants she sees Cain relax. "Good, now move. Here's some Tylenol and a bottle of water." She takes care of me better than I do at times.

Contrary to the rumors, Brock VanTil and I have a great relationship. Brock is young in the film industry for as much success he has had, only being 10 years older than me. One of the first movies Brock produced, I was casted for, which in return was a hit and earned many awards, right down to best soundtrack. We instantly formed a connection on set and carried it on over the years. After my last film I was actually going to take a year off, which was until a call came in personally from Brock himself saying he wanted to work with me and had the perfect part for me. I couldn't say no, that break would have to wait.

I approach Brock, careful not to interrupt his instructions to the set director. After he finishes he turns to me. "Good, your here." Even though he is a tall structure of a man, towering over most, and barking out orders left and right, I know he's a teddy bear on the inside. When we have time we get together, I was even in his wedding.

"Well according to that paper I signed, I have to be anywhere you tell me to be." I pretend to put on a diva act we both know is bullshit.

"Funny Carlin. One of these days I am going to make good on my threats to fire you." I think this is where the rumors start from.

I shake my head at such nonsense. "You wouldn't. You love me too much." I give him a genuine smile.

"Eh, debatable." For most people on set, hearing Brock laugh is unheard of. For some reason, no matter how stressed we can be, it comes natural when we are around one another. "Now, I know you had a rough night last night with all the takes and set problems, but thanks for sticking through. After this scene, I don't want to see your ass back here tell next Wednesday. Ask Jane for your set time." We have been so busy getting this film underway I have lost track of what day it is. Note to self, ask Madison what day is it and set up a reminder to be here on Wednesday. "Now back to business at hand, this scene is…"

* * *

After I was done with the scene, I wasted no time getting Cain and high tailing it out of there. As much as I was happy to be away from the set, I could tell Cain was happier. As soon as the car door was open, Cain bolted out to get reacquainted with "her" home. After finding out that the day was in fact Saturday and making plans for dinner with Madison, everything else was up in the air tell Wednesday. When the much needed nap was out of the way, plus a relaxing bath, Madison showed up with food.

"I still cannot get over this view no matter how many times I see it." Madison said after we sat down to eat on the porch overlooking the ocean view, complete with setting sun. It made me think back to the day I sat here with a stranger named Ashley. I wonder what she would look like in this light.

Shaking away such thoughts, I looked at Madison, who in which was staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You have a strange look on your face that I can't quite put my finger on. What were you just thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing." Very convincing on my part.

"You're lying chica. For an actress, you would think you would be better at that."

"So, who's the new guy this week?"

She shakes her head. "Nice change of subject. You should know better than anyone, there hasn't been time to do much of anything lately but be on set." Damn, she was almost there as much as I was. "Ever since Derrick or as you called him pretty boy, no one has caught my eye."

"Mads, the guy spent more time on his hair then you and I put together. Not to mention on your second date he asked you over early just so you could pluck his eyebrows. It's no wonder you caught him in bed with his hair stylist."

"Thanks for the reminder _friend_. See if I tell you anything more about my personal life."

I place my hand on hers offering her a comforting squeeze. "I am your friend. And as a friend, I am telling you we need to get you off this want to be actor kick. As much as I love being your reason for getting laid, which is a weird concept if you think about it; your Romeo is out there, just not where you are searching."

She looks to be pondering this thought, staring off at the ocean before turning back to me. By the twinkle in her eye, I must admit, it freaks me out a bit. "Thanks for the helpful insight Dr. Ruth. Now really, I am not sure if I should take love advice from you. When was the last time you went on a real date with someone, and I not talking about something your publicist set up for you so you could promote some film or the one night stands you have, that once in a while turn into fuck buddies, that is until they develop feelings." From her tone I could tell she knew the answer. Not much goes on in my life she doesn't know.

"You and I both know the last time I went on a real date as you put it. Hell, you made the reservations. To answer your question, it was Margo McCoy. Happy?" Yes, Margo, we met on set a couple years ago. It was the second film I made where I actually played gay on screen. We weren't even on screen lovers, but when we were promoting the movie, she sought me out. She was relentless about wanting to be together and more than just having sex. I wish sex was her angle that is no problem for me. I decided to give dating a chance after not being exclusive with someone for some time. I should have known something was wrong from the very beginning, after she said she was allergic to dogs. That and the fact that as much as Madison wanted me to commit to someone, she really thought I should pursue other people. Margo wined and dined me for awhile, but it all turned into a pattern. We went to all the industry parties and dinners where the paparazzi just so happened to be clued into. All said and done, I ended up breaking it off with her when I found out she was using me for the public image, after all we were the hottest couple, according to all the celebrity rags. Make sure you know someone is really asleep before having a chat with your publicist. For a little over a half a year I stayed committed to her. Most of the time I didn't even get sex out of it, but I thought I had feelings for her, hell she even throughout the L word. She didn't take the break up so well, her tell all is in the back issues of US and any other magazines that would listen. I'm very private in general, but when it comes to the media, talk about the film I'm promoting or no comment.

I was brought out of the musing by a comforting hand now placed on me. "Sorry Spence. She had so many issues; I don't know where to begin. Look what you said to me about going after actors, regardless if she sought you, you were right; we need to look for love in other places. I know deep down you have to be lonely. As much as fun as quick fling can be, there is more to life, believe it or not. Juliet is out there waiting for you. Just think about it." She retracted her hand back. Not many would know this from her tough chick act, but secretly she is a hopeless romantic. Only time I am romantic, is when I play one. "Now, before you decided to change the subject, back to my original question."

To stall for time, I retrieve the plates from dinner that have been long ago consumed and bring them inside. By now the sun had gone down and the flood lights on the porch have come on. Giving myself even more time, and because Cain has been such a good girl, I gave her a treat. Madison has a great memory, good quality in an assistant, bad when trying to avoid subjects you believed were dropped.

When I finally make my way back outside, the wineglasses are refilled and an eager Madison is waiting. "Sit and spill Carlin."

"Oh, I can see you mean business throwing last names out." I laughed but she didn't find it funny.

"We're friends, hell, you're my best friend. I know more about you then anyone else. What were you thinking about early?" Ashley's face flashes before my eyes, I wonder if she is working tonight. "That face! Actually, I've seen it a few times when you're not concentrating on the film and have down time on the set. This has to be something major if you are not telling me."

Shit. I take a sip of my wine and then let my eyes remain on the liquid in the glass. In a quiet tone, a little louder than I whisper, "Honestly, I kind of met someone a couple of times now, right before we resumed filming."

"You have to give me more details then that. Hey, the roles have been reversed, you wouldn't let it be. I remember when I was dating that guy with red hair, think you called him Elmo, anyways, I tried to keep busy by running errands, just so I didn't have to dish about it. Do you remember what you did?" I chuckled, he did look like Elmo. I shook my head no. "You hid between trailers, waiting for me to return. Then you entered behind with Cain and locked the door. I think your exact words to Cain were, she moves, bite her."

The look on her face was priceless as Cain eyed her up like a t-bone. I would use Cain now to do that, but Madison always has treats in her pocket. Unless she was trying to attack me, Cain would choose the treat. "Fine, you win." I let out a sigh. "There's not much really to tell. When I returned home from Canada, I went to go visit Dee…"

* * *

"Thanks Joe. I'll call you like usual when we're ready to leave." I said to the driver I hire when I know I am going out. I'm not one of those celebrities daring to have a mug shot. Same works for nights I go home or to a hotel with someone, I either get dropped off or have one of my cars waiting for me there. Helps to also keep my affairs out of tabloids.

Entering the back entrance to the Office, I don't know why I let Madison talk me into this. I'm feeling nervous and that is just not like me. I look to my left at Madison, as the music starts to grow louder, after giving her the details she so desperately wanted to hear, she gave me no option but to go to the bar. It was either we go or she would go down without me. I stop her from going further in to avoid yelling or being over heard. "Seriously Mads, why don't we go to that club you like, that one that plays salsa music only?" It's my last ditch efforts. She has a look like a woman on a mission.

"You can leave, but I am staying. It's not every day someone sparks your interest. In fact I think you get bored with people that you have limited your contact with them to just sex. Well that and you are afraid of putting your heart out there." I agree with the first part, but I'm not afraid of getting my heart broken. I just know that relationships don't work. What's the point in trying, again? "Spence, do you realize not once when you were talking about Ashley did you say, I wonder what she would be like in bed?" I think about what I told her and I guess she is right. I just shrug. "There is something about her that intrigues you. So much so that you brought her back to your place, that alone is huge. To top it off, you told her your middle name. You might say you did it to keep your identity safe, but I know it's so she can see the real you. Not the act you put on when you first met her. So drop the bullshit."

I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out. Finally I make eye contact with ranting assistant. "Fine, some of what you said is correct. There is something about her. I cannot put my finger on it, but there is something. I don't know much at all about her, minus what Dee has mentioned over the years, and the couple times her proud dad has said about her." I look down at my hands. "Fuck, I remembered her name. That's something big itself." I say the last part more to myself then to Madison. Voicing my feelings made everything more real.

Madison lifted my chin up so I was looking at her. "Spence, it might not seem like it, but I am trying to be a good friend." I was about to disagree but she put her hand over my mouth. Pushy broad! "Trust me this is for your own good. I just want you to be happy. She might not feel the same way that you do, but the worst that could happen is you make a friend who isn't also involved in your career. Best case, I get to be in the wedding."

"You're just a hopeless romantic. Let's say you are right about all this, she doesn't like Spencer, she barely knows me as Mae."

"Do what most people do when trying to get to know someone at a bar, buy her a drink. Oh and actually pay for it." She flashes me a smile. "When I first met you, you gave me your "diva" act; I didn't stand for like everyone else does. I like her already." With that she turned and walked away from me. I stood shocked, staring at her retreating form and had to run just to catch up with her.


	9. Tequila Sunrises and Bets Set

On nights I do go out and head to the Office, I have a routine of just heading to the VIP section, having mostly impersonal chit chats with other known celebrities before getting a drink and then going to visit Dee. Seeing as this crazy bitch, I mean Madison, is on a mission, and Lucy is the regular bartender for VIPs, we veer of course past the stair case to the main bar. Part of me hopes Ashley isn't here tonight, while the other is well, I guess excited. Either way, a drink is defiantly in order. When we get past the mob of people, who luckily are so into whatever DJ Greg is trying to get them to do, that I go by partially unnoticed. DJ Greg is really great with music, but being around him enough, the guy comes on way to strong.

We take a couple recently vacated seats and wait for a familiar face to grace us with her presents. "Shit Spencer, haven't seen you around here for at least a couple weeks. Where you been?" She asks while finishing a few drinks in an orderly fashion, getting them out to the surrounding customers. After she hands them back their change and thanks them for the tips, the bartender wipes her hands on her bar towel and gives me a hug I graciously accept.

When we break away she is busy working on more drinks. I think the girl can't sit still for two seconds, unless a paint brush is involved. "Hey Chelsea. Been living in a trailer for a couple weeks, you know trying to please the people. How's the art coming for the next show? You remember Mads, right?"

"Arts coming along, just not enough for the show before Christmas. I've kind of picked up a new hobby of watching football, so boys in tight pants take priority until the end of the season." I was about to comment or ask about this sudden love for the game, but drinks were placed in front of us and she continued. "Of course I remember Madison. Last time she was here, a fight broke out. Somehow she ended it with just a few choice words, even brought one guy to tears. Dee's been waiting for you to come back just to offer you a bouncer job."

"Chels, glad to see you remember my drink of choice." Madison picks her drink up and tips it in favor of Chelsea before taking a healthy sip. "God, Chelsea! Not only did you remember my favorite drink, but still make them the best. It's orgasmic!"

The blushing bartender takes a graceful bow. "So how can Dee get you off Spencer's payroll and employed at the Office?"

"If the pay is right and you keep these flowing, absolutely. This chica," she hooks a thumb in my direction, "Drives me loca."

"Hey!" I bump her shoulder almost causing her to spill her drink. "I should have had my body guards throw you out of that premiere so many years ago. You're fired." I play angry but a smile creeps on my face.

"You can't fire me; you love me too, damn much. Besides you would totally be lost without me. And to top it off, I'm just so damn hot, any assistant would pale in comparison." She winks at Chelsea who is just laughing at the exchange.

"You are right, and so damn modest. It's hard when you are around; I just want to confess my undying love to you. Oh Baby!" Sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

Madison places her freshly made, newly finished drink down. "Oh yeah, speaking of love,"I am not liking where this is going. Chelsea places a new drink in front of her. "Thanks Chels. Is Ashley working tonight?"

Chelsea looks at me for a moment before addressing Madison. "Ashley was bartending for the early shift, but we are pretty well staffed tonight." Good, maybe this mission is a bust. "She is still around here somewhere though, as a customer. Last time I saw her, she was headed to the DJ booth." Not good.

The Office is packed but still not as busy as most Saturdays. I'm guessing there is some kind of event happening in town, maybe a concert. It's a fair assessment considering the bartenders are steady, but don't necessarily need my assistance. I get to be a customer tonight, with the added bonus of not having to pay. The only problem is the friends I have made in LA are working. So when in doubt, bug the DJ.

From the DJ booth you get a good view of most of the bar. It's set higher up so you can peer over the sea of dancing bodies. This is my favorite part of the bar, aside from the stage. Up here you can control the mood of the night and also control the movement of the bodies below with just your song choice.

"Ashley, you made it perfectly clear nothing is going to happen between us, more than once. With you being in the booth with me most of the night, people are going to start to talk. Plus, you're ruining my game being up here."

"Game? You're kidding right?"

"I got game. If I really wanted you, you would be mine."

I am trying to contain my laughter. He sounds like he believes himself. "Uh, not so much. You're a great DJ, Greg. I am sure it helps get girls interested in you, but you have no game once you open your mouth." I smile at him to ease the blow.

"Oh, you think you have better luck with the ladies? More game then me?" I just shake my head yes. "I have yet to see you even dance with anyone tonight, let alone go home with anyone since you began working here."

"I know I have more game, it's just more fun to ruin your "game" then to be picking up random drunk people."

"Prove you have more game."

Confusion written on my face. "What? No, Greg. I am not going to try to pick you up."

"Ha, as much fun as you would have with a round of Greg, I wasn't talking about me."

"What are you getting at then?"

"Willing to test this with a bet Ashley?" He sticks out his hand. "I get to pick out a lady from the bar and you have to get her phone number."

I hesitate before shaking his hand. This isn't hard. Hell, it makes me think of times Jess and I used to go to the bar together. "Alright, you are on. Now what are the terms? And please pick someone decent looking that I might be able to have a conversation with." I'm not shallow, but I don't get to pick the girl either.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head. If, I mean when you strike out, you have to get over the microphone and tell all the ladies how great I am. Your statement has to be convincing, too. Then proceed to kiss me to put your words in effect." No way am I losing.

"What do I get when I win?"

"Duh, the number and a chance to go out with her again. Plus bragging rights."

"Eh, I'll take it cause anything's better then hanging out with you all night. "

We shake. Greg scans the bar from his view in the booth. Didn't take long. His face lights up like it was Christmas and he was ready to unwrap a big present. "Blonde with her back to us, she's sitting at the bar."

"Greg this is LA. You have blonde hair as well as most everyone here."

"Funny Ashley. Fine, would it help if I said the blonde next to the sexy Latina who keeps looking up here? The one talking to Chelsea." I look down and see the blonde in question. "Before you leave this booth, remember I can see everything from up here. Consider me God, cause I will be watching you."

"Consider this bet won, my friend." We shake again and I make my way down to my prize.


	10. Liquid Courage

"So Spencer, I guess our newest bartender made some kind of impression on you." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. My cheeks instantly warming up. "It's okay Spencer; she has one of those personalities that draw you to her. I can say that she has become a great friend to me."

The assistant drew her attention away from the DJ booth back to the conversation at hand. She placed an arm around my shoulder. "Our little Spency here is smitten. I think it could be the fact that this Ashley was adamant about her paying for her drink and told her no, words this girl is not used to hearing other than from me of course. " She winked at me and I shrugged her arm off my shoulder.

Chelsea just laughed at us as I continued to blush. Maybe Madison had a point, this could all be just the challenge Ashley presented to me. Not that I used my celebrity status often, but when I did I was never turned down from what I wanted.

"Chels, since Ashley is such a great friend to you, do share more about her? Give me the dirty details."

Suddenly I felt as if I was not in the same room. I have never been fond of the attention being on me, and that was rare considering what I do for a living. Most actors would rather boast about themselves then the production they were in. "Uh guys, can we not do this." I went on pointing between the two of them. "I am still here after all."

My words fell on deaf ears. "Well Madison. For one I know my girl Ashley Davies is not fazed by celebrity status. She grew up with a famous father who did his best to keep his daughter out of the lime light, much to her mother's demise. She is just so down to Earth and has a killer sense of humor. Never a dull moment with her around, that's for sure. Not to mention, she is beautiful." I pretended not to listen, but I wasn't fooling anyone as Chelsea spoke the last part to me.

"You know Spencer also mentioned her being beautiful." A new set of blush covered my face that I tried to hide as I took a big sip of my drink and finishing it. I set it down harder then I intended and earned chuckles from the two gossip girls. "Chelsea, I never took you for a lesbian. Do you have a crush as well on Ashley?"

The bartender set a new drink down in front of me. She better keep them coming if they continued this line of talk. "I am an artist Madison. I admire the beauty in women." She really didn't answer the question but quickly started talking again. "You'll have to meet Ashley to understand more. Something about the girl, but no, I am not a lesbian. Just have an eye for natural beauty."

"Oh I intend to meet her." Her words were starting to come out with more of an accent after finishing her third drink. Chelsea is not one to hold back the booze, which I am more than thankful for tonight.

I had to find my voice, all this Ashley talk was making my head swim. "Chels do tell more about this new love of football. "

The bartender chuckled. "Well I have the new hobby due to Ashley." Great more Ashley talk. "In exchange for art lessons, she taught me the dummies guide to football. We spend most Saturdays together before coming here for work."

We were interrupted as she fixed some drinks for the inpatient waitress. "At first I wasn't following the game due to the tight pants the players wear."

Madison's face lit up at the bartender's admission. "Oh I hear you there, Chels. I've dated quite a few football players; even had them bring the uniform to the bedroom a few times. Keeping my high school cheerleading uniform has come in quite handy over the years." I wish I could blame the alcohol for this, but this is just Madison being Madison. No filter.

"Madison, I love you, but that is not an image I want in my head." I shake my head to clear this image. I have no doubt she still has her uniform in her closet. I turn to Chelsea. "For that I need a shot, make it a double."

I quickly pick up the shot that was placed in front of me, not even hesitating before taking it down in one gulp. I concentrated on the liquid as it burned its way down my throat. Much better.

Chelsea leaned closer to Madison, in a lower voice she said. "Here's your chance to meet Ashley in person. She's headed right over here." Thankfully I was close enough to the assistant to be able to hear this

I gripped onto Madison's right arm, forcing her to turn to look at me. When she turned to me, I whispered into her ear in a harsh tone. "Madison, be on your best behavior. Forget that, just don't speak." I tried to convey this with a death glare.

She smirked at me and then whispered, "You have nothing to worry about Spence." She then turned her attention the girl who revolved around most of our conversation tonight. I'm in trouble.

* * *

I waited patiently at the bar alongside the two girls Greg had pointed out, waiting for Chelsea to make her way over to me. The only place available close to the blonde was beside the Latina. With a new drink and Chelsea's help, I had this bet made. It was obvious from the way Chelsea interacted with the two, she knew them. Chelsea is polite to anyone who approaches the bar, often making small talk, but not dwelling on one customer much longer then it takes to complete their order. But these two had almost all her undivided attention.

Greg was right when he said the brunette was sexy, but I had yet to get a good look at the blonde. My view was blocked by her friend. I hope it's just her friend. They were engaged in a whispered conversation. Hate to break up a happy couple. Somehow over the years, I grew a conscience. I shrugged at the old memories as a smiling Chelsea stepped in front of me.

"Another Bud Light, _Ashley_?" Something about the way she said my name made me wonder what was up. Not waiting for my response, a fresh bottle was placed in front of me, and all was forgotten.

I tipped my drink to Chelsea, mouthing "thank you" and took a healthy swig of the drink of Gods. When I place the drink down, I felt the brunette next to me turn in my direction. Her eyes bore onto me as a she spoke. "So you're Ashley, huh?" More a statement then a question. Who is this woman, and why does she care who I am.

I addressed her, trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde next to her with no luck. "Uh, that's what it says on my birth certificate." I give her a smile. Chelsea laughed at my comment, and I think I heard a faint chuckle from the blonde next to the brunette.

"Cute." The brunette replied in a cocky tone. Apparently she wasn't finished. "So Ashley, tell me about you."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I eyed Chelsea as she watched this. She was laughing so hard I saw tears in her eyes. The brunette gave an amused smile and then gave a quick one word answer, nope. "Alright, since you asked so nicely," This brought up a whole new round of laughter from Chelsea. I tried to give her a please help me look but she was beyond help herself. "Why don't you first tell me your name, and just ask me what you want to know about me.

"Madison." She held out her hand, and I shook her hand. The grip she had on my hand was strong, someone has been eating her Wheaties for breakfast. The brunette didn't let go of her death grip until she gave me a thorough look from head to toe and back up. Only then did she let go with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well Madison, it's nice to meet you." I said in an unemotional tone.

"So Ashley," I took a drink of my beer, wondering why she was so persistent. "Are you a lesbian?"

Wow, her bluntness caught me off guard, making the beer go down the wrong tube. This woman sure doesn't beat around the bush. Her question earned her a smack from the blonde next to her. I am not afraid of my sexuality, hell I have been out for a long time, never ashamed of it. Last time I checked though, gay wasn't tattooed on my forehead. I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrow at the brunette. "Why yes Madison, I am. Are you interested?" I winked.

"What? No, sorry. No offense, but you're not my type. Not at all."

She maybe a woman, but she is not my type. Plus, I still had a bet to win, and I would need to work my charm on her friend. "Thank God, no offense of course."

"What's wrong with me?" From her voice, I think I hit a nerve.

"Oh, uh nothing really, I just have this strong feeling your straight and all." It was the best I could come up with. No need for drama tonight.

She gave out a hearty laugh, easing the tension. I just smiled a relieved smile. "You are completely correct with that statement." I just nodded my head and gave my beer my attention, not sure how to add to this conversation. Madison, as she called herself, was silent all of five seconds. Every time she opens her mouth I have a little fear of what is going to come out. "Ashley, glad that we got that out of the way, but I would like you to meet my dear friend."

I looked up from my beer; finally I get to meet the blonde. Madison removed herself from her stool giving me my first look at the blonde's face. Spencer. "Spencer Carlin, I would like you to meet my new friend Ashley Davies, Ashley this is Spencer. " No shit Madison.

Awkward silence took over. Then Spencer held out her hand out over the vacant seat. She almost appeared shy. Nah. "Ashley, I believe we met the last time I was here." There is a twinkle in her eye as she said this.

My face turned red as I remembered the rather embarrassing first meeting. "Yes, Spencer." I tried to say with confidence as I took her hand. "Glad to see you have returned back to the Office." This interaction is quite a surprise to me, leaving me in a state of shock.

She gave my hand a squeeze that instantly sent warmth up my arm. Then she let go, instantly picking up her drink. She must be thirsty with how fast she was taking in the drink. Maybe this second meeting is just as awkward for her as it is for me. After finishing her drink and singling for another she turned back to me. "Dee has always treated me like family; I just cannot stay away from here."

I nodded my head and said, "Dee has that effect on people. She is defiantly one of a kind." This conversation must really rank up there, but at least it's off the topic of the previously mentioned night.

The song that was playing ended and DK Greg's voice called over the speakers. Instantly it broke my trance, making me remember the reason I was over here in the first place. The bet.

I looked over at Spencer; she appears to be deep in thought. She really is beautiful. I clear my throat and address Spencer and Madison, who just so happens to be pretending not to watch our interaction. "Ladies, I just remembered something, could you excuse me?"

I swear a look of disappointment mixed with relief washed over Spencer's face. She nodded her head, whereas Madison put her death grip on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes, worried once again what was going to come out of her mouth. "You will be coming back, won't you? I am sure Spencer here would love to buy you a drink if you do."

I can honestly say I am afraid to say no to Madison. I have this strange feeling her words alone could make grown men cry. My eyes travel to Spencer's face. She gave me a smile that seemed to be genuine. "Go do what you have to do, Ashley. Come back when you are done and there will be a fresh Bud Light waiting for you here." I smiled back at her. "Don't worry either, I promise I will pay." She winked as she said the last part sending a wave of warmth to my checks. I still get shit about that from Chels and Dee. Will I ever be able to live that down?

Madison let go of my shoulder. "Alright, I will be back shortly, and I will hold you to that beer." I made my way in the direction of the DJ booth that would soon house one dead DJ. He knew what he was doing when he set this bet in motion. No doubt in my mind.


	11. Sugarcane

**A/N Thank you all who have showed your support. Let me know what you think. I have a couple unpublished chapters to add, but not sure if I am a big fan yet. Starting this story, I had a basic outline of what I wanted. Had a few ideas, most of them I have yet to reach and I am already putting chapter 11 online. I hope this story is coming out clear and you like it. R&R It would really help. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Sugarcane

As soon as Ashley was a safe distance away, Madison and Chelsea broke out into a fit of laughter. Both women took a while to calm down, whipping numerous tears from their eyes. The assistant reclaimed her seat once again.

"You two done?" This whole thing was so unnerving.

Madison took a few deep breathes and a long drink from her glass. As soon as she made eye contact with the bartender, they were both gone again. "Wow!" Madison grabbed a bar napkin and whipped the tears. "I don't think I have laughed that hard in a long time."

"Ha ha very funny chuckles. " I gave her a shoulder check. Maybe tomorrow, or months from now this would be funny, but not right now.

"God Spencer, I've worked here a few years now. I have seen so much shit go down here, but I have never seen something so funny. And you Madison, girl you really need to come here with Spencer more often and hang down here at the bar." At least Chelsea was nice enough to get me a new drink.

"Chels, if the show is this good every night, I might have to become a bouncer. Oh, I cannot wait tell round two." Madison in her excitement rubbed her hands together.

"Madison, you're not really helping me out here. Chels, you're not helping either."

The bartender leaned closer to me over the bar. A serious expression soon replaced her normal contagious smile. "Alright Spencer, be honest with me. It's obvious you told Madison about Ashley. Why you told her about Ashley was not so clear at first. After everything we have talked about and seeing Ashley and you interact, which might I add was awkward but extremely hysterical, I can't help but feel you are, as Madison said smitten." She turned her attention to Madison. "Although I would never use the word smitten." Madison just shrugged. "Now Spencer, you don't have to say it, 'cause we already know, but damn girl you are hooked."

I couldn't make eye contact with either of them; I looked up at the DJ booth as Ashley stood by the door frame. Is she right, am I really hooked? What is so special about her, I barely know her. Soon my straw in my drink became very interesting as the assistant and the bartender began talking as if I wasn't here.

"I've known Spencer for a long time now, she's my best friend. I have seen her with a lot of women. Most of the time a smile their way makes them melt and they are instantly taken. Lot of the time they make the first move." Really Madison, tell Chelsea, Ashley's friend what a whore you think I am. "She turns away more then she lets in. But, I have never seen her act like this. She almost seems shy and vulnerable. "

"I consider Ashley a close friend, even in just the couple of months I have known her. Women and men throw themselves at her; she has a confidence about her. I wouldn't necessarily call it cocky. She could have her pick nightly of the people here, but she hasn't, at least what she has told me. I've never seen her act the way she just did with Spencer."

"Spence," Madison said but I couldn't make eye contact. "Spencer Carlin, look at me now or I will…"

I looked at her. "You'll what?"

"Never mind now, I have your attention." Damn it. "As much fun as it is to tease you about this, and don't get too comfortable because there will be more another day, I just want to see you happy."

"Spencer, you have always treated me as a friend. I hope we are actually." I nodded and smiled at her in what felt like the first time in forever. "I want you to know Ashley and I have actually talked about you a few times. Not sure if you two will decide to date or anything but if you two could become friends at the very least, I think both of you could benefit from it. Besides you and Dee are practically best friends, seeing how she is her aunt, you're bound to spend more time together. Hopefully you can get through whatever is the cause of this awkwardness."

"Now with our little speeches out of the way, time to get that confidence and swagger we all know you have."

Not sure if it is the words of encouragement or the fact of Ashley promising return, but some of the uneasiness I was feeling eased.

* * *

I waited outside the booth until Greg had the next song set up and then made my way inside the booth.

"Strike out so soon? Come to make your little speech and present me with my long awaited kiss?" Greg's words laced with overconfidence.

I walked up and smacked him upside the head. Not enough to cause damage, but enough to get my point across.

"Ow." He rubbed the back of his blonde head a few times. "What the hell was that for?"

"You cheated Greg." I spat at him.

"Cheated? How did I cheat?" Greg's smile gave away that he knew just what I was talking about.

"Out of all the people at the bar, you pick Spencer 'Fucking' Carlin? That's not even fair, man. " He starts laughing so I hit him in the arm.

After hitting him I took a couple steps back. "Hey easy there killer, don't want people thinking we are having a lovers' quarrel up here."

I shook my head at how amusing he thought this was. "Fuck you, Greg."

"Now Ashley, that wasn't part of the bet but if you insist." I made a step towards him, making the DJ put his hands up in defense. "We agreed I pick the lady and you try to show me how much game you have. How did I cheat?"

"You knew who you picked, didn't you?" I already knew the answer to the question.

"I spotted her the moment she walked in. So yes, Ashley, I knew it was Spencer Carlin. I didn't cheat, though." Damn, I hate it that he is right. "But if you aren't up to it, we can just declare me the winner and you can do your thing on the microphone. " He winked and then, blew a few kisses at me. Spencer's wink made me blush, his only made me frustrated.

Now more than ever I want to remove that smug look from his face. A bet is a bet, I can't back down now. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

Walking back to the bar, Chelsea's words from before played in my head. Give her a chance. Don't judge a book by its cover. She might surprise you. Okay, I will give this a shot. Anything to wipe that smug look off Greg's face, ladies man my ass. With my pep talk finished, I stop to take one last look at Greg, who is looking directly at me. I turn back to the bar, seeing what appears to be a serious conversation between the three of them. I throw up my middle finger in Greg's direction, knowing he is still watching.

When I approach the spot I was once in, I notice two things. Spencer and Madison switched seats, and the conversation ended. "Miss me?" I say to no one in particular, but a part of me hopes a certain blonde does.

Chelsea and Madison look at Spencer who still hasn't looked my way. After what seems like minutes she turns, and looks me right in the eyes. "Of course." It came out a little above a whisper but seemed sincere. "There is your drink of choice as promised."

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Still making eye contact I said, "Thank you." I turned and looked at Chelsea who was looking between the two of us. I had this strange feeling something was up. "She did pay for this right?" I held up the beer in question. I quickly add, "Kidding Spencer."

She turns to me giving me a mock glare. "Keep it up Ashley, and that might be your last beer, ever."

"I will try my best, but I can't promise anything." I smile at our friendly banter.

"So how do you like LA so far?" Spencer asks.

Maybe she isn't as bad as what I was picturing her to be. I was expecting a question more the lines of, "do you think I am hot?" or "did you see my last movie?" But defiantly not that. "So far it's been good. I lived here when I was really young, so I don't remember much of it. North Carolina will always be special to me, but it's really nice being so close to Dee. What about you, are you from LA?"

She looked almost shocked when I asked her. "Well, I lived here most of my life, but was born in Ohio. I still go and visit when I have the time."

"What do you like most about living here? I'm sure you have been all over. " I'm curious to see if her personality from our first meeting will come back.

Her eyes light up before she speaks. "As interesting as it is to travel and see new places, not that I have much time for it, I love the ocean. Something about being near the water, it puts me at ease." She broke out in a smile that reached her eyes, making me return it. "What is Ashley's favorite part of living here so far?"

I have to stop myself from saying the first thing that popped in my head at the moment. Right here with you. Something about this feels…great? I guess I'm not quite sure how to describe this. I take a sip of my beer to stop myself from saying anything I might regret. "I swear I am not copying you, but I was sold on the view. I'm sure you have been to Dee's house, you have to agree it has a breathtaking view."

"Uh, yes I have to agree with you on that." She looked like she wanted to add more but stopped herself.

"What brings Madison and you out to the bar tonight?"

"I was hoping you would be bartending."

"Really?" Uncertainty in my voice, most likely showing on my face as well.

Spencer started laughing. "Can you imagine the damage Madison and I could do if we took up space at the bar with you behind it?"

Now I am really thankful Madison wasn't here the first night we met. "I would be scared for life. Here I thought you came back because you thought I was hot. After all you did say that."

"That I did. Actually, Madison and I had a break for a few days and needed a night out to unwind. I was hoping Dee would be in, but I haven't seen her around." She looked around as if Dee would magically appear.

"Sorry to disappoint you. We both kind of have the night off. Between you and me, I think Dee had a date tonight. She told me not to wait up and left Chelsea in charge. Very vague on the details, and that's not like Dee."

She looked excited. "Oh I can't wait to ask her about it, I am usually the one telling her my dirty little secrets."

"Please, spare me the details if there are any. I am still trying to shake the mental image of her and the gardener."

Even though this topic could creep me out, when she laughs I can't help but join in. "I recommend her gardener. His name is Gerald, and I am pretty sure his wife would have a problem with what you just said. Not to mention he's about 80. Have you met him?"

"No, haven't had the pleasures yet. I think my aunt has been reading too many romance navels. Her tails are carrying on to her real life and she is confusing reality with fantasy." I grin at her.

She holds up her glass in my direction. "To Dee. She is one of a kind in all ways possible."

I clink my glass with Spencer's. "To Dee. Thankfully there is only one of her."

We continued talking, and the more we talked, the more I saw there is more to her then some celebrity. A couple times people would come up and asked for an autograph and a few pictures. It brought back to reality what she did for a living, must get tiresome. She took the time to talk to them and was kind to each one. She would apologies each time for the interruptions.

Even though we weren't talking about anything too personal, I could tell she is funny, sweet and seems to be actually interested in what I have to say. Nothing at all like the over confident, cocky woman I first met. I also find myself interested in what she has to say. Every once in a while my eyes would drift to her lips. I have to stop myself from contemplating why that is.

* * *

Even though Ashley and I are communicating, I still feel very nervous to be around her. What makes her different from the women I meet regularly is still a huge mystery to me. To top it off, the two on lookers weren't helping. If there was popcorn available, Madison would have a tub.

The conversation Ashley and I are having must be boring to Madison, because she vacated her seat and approached Ashley. "Spencer's not so bad, is she?"

Ashley let out a nervous laugh. I can't blame her; Madison makes a lot of people nervous. Ashley looked me in the eyes, giving me a little smile. "No, she's not so bad." I hope it's not the fear of Madison that made her say that, but I will take what I can get.

"Before you returned to us, Spencer was telling Chelsea and I how bad she wanted to dance." I did? I may have had a few drinks by now, but that was not one of the topics. "The problem is there is this really cute guy at the end of the bar I have had my eye on for some time now. If I dance with Spencer, he might get the wrong impression and I really want to dance with him. Chelsea can't dance with her for obvious reasons. That leaves you."

I was about to speak but Ashley spoke first. A shocked expression ran a crossed her face. "Um, you want me to dance with Spencer?"

"You really don't have to if you don't want to." I give her a smile to assure her it's really okay to say no. I'm hoping she will say yes.

"You do know how to dance, don't you Ashley?" The assistant continues on, challenging Ashley.

"It may have been a few months, but I believe I still got some moves."

"Good, now you two run along, the night is almost over. I got to talk to a guy about a dance."

Madison proceeds to pull me from my stool and join our hands. With a not so gentle push we made our way to the mass of bodies already out on the floor. The closer we were to the dance floor, the harder having a conversation would be. "I don't," I start to say but notice Ashley can't hear me.

I give her hand a gentle tug, causing her to stop walking and look at me. Stepping further towards her, I lean into her, taking in her intoxicating smell tell my mouth is right by her ear. I was so close it wouldn't take much to just to taste her. Stopping myself from doing just that, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I saw Ashley shiver as I said, "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I know how Madison can be, trust me." I swallowed the lump in my throat before adding, "But if you're up for it I would really like to."

I moved back from her to be able to see her face with our hands still joined. I noticed her eyes were closed. She slowly opened them, blinking a few times and then focusing her gorgeous eyes my way. They were a shade darker than earlier. "Let's dance." I can't hear her words but could tell by her lips what she said. She turned towards the people dancing and continued walking; with our hands joined I couldn't do much but follow….willingly.


	12. Caliente

Tonight I am just letting go and living in the moment as I am lead further into the mass of bodies as DJ Greg mans the music. To be honest the only thing I am really noticing at the moment is our connecting hands. Makes me think back to the beach when I reached out and took her hand in mine. The sensation I cannot quiet place right now, but feels so right and so good. She stops and faces me as we are close to the middle of the dance floor. The space is tight with it being the busiest night out of the week, and then add that to how nervous Ashley makes me, but in thinking that the pros outweigh the cons.

I allow myself to take it all in. The darker space then the bar with flashing lights cascading down, switching to the different beats as the powerful bass from the speakers hits my body. It's a hell of a lot hotter with everyone gathered around, especially with Ashley so close, and we haven't even started moving to the music yet.

DJ Greg voice cuts through as the song dies down to just a beat in the background. "Alright all you ladies….. and I guess you as well gentlemen. Last call for alcohol. Get them while you can. Be kind and tip the bartenders, especially the talented Chelsea. Oh and a special message to, well you know who you are, I'll be waiting right here when you strike out. No chance." He laughed before the next song picked up.

I might not dance often, but when I hear the familiar beat my body instantly moves, letting go of her hand and replacing it with her waist. As soon as Kelly Clarkson's voice sings out, I am right there with her, singing word for word to the dance mix of "Since You've Been Gone". This song releases the beast within and I always feel so free. I look at Ashley who just begins to laugh as I start jumping around with the rest of the people, one hand still attached to her waist as the other is raised in the air. I might look like a kid hopped up on too much Mountain Dew but I am having fun.

When the song is close to ending, I lean into Ashley, much like before so she can hear me. "I'm sure I look funny, but I love this song."

I lean back and catch a twinkle in her eye, along with a contagious smile which instantly causes me to grin even more. She leans into me, "Believe me, I can tell. You look like you're having fun." Laughter filled with every word she said. I just smile and nod as she pulls back.

An unfamiliar song replaces Kelly's. It's upbeat and I pull Ashley into me from her waist as I place a leg between hers. Her arms rest on my shoulders as our bodies find rhythm with one another. Having taken lessons in various dance forms for various parts, I can honestly say she can dance.

A few more songs play as we continue to dance and get closer to one another. My whole body feels on fire as she continues to move her body with mine, leaving no space between us. The music soon dies down again as DJ Greg voice comes across the speakers. "One last song for all you out there. Just remember, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

A slower song filters in and we stay locked in each other's arms. I am so lost in this moment, never wanting it to end. My head finds comfort in the crock of her neck. To my surprise, Ashley begins to sing along. I could listen to her husky voice sing and it would never get old. It could be the ABC's and I would love it.

"Oh no you didn't." I lifted my head in search of the words. Madison's venom filled words. I was so lost in all that was Ashley; I didn't even realize Madison was only a few bodies away. Then she slapped the guy clear across the face. That had to hurt.

I looked back to Ashley and mouth "I'm sorry." She nodded as I separated our bodies, instantly missing her body close to mine. When I was a couple steps from Madison I felt a hand on the small of my back and turned to see it was Ashley.

I grabbed a hold of Madison's arm, distancing her from the guy, and Ashley immediately stepping between the two. One thing about Madison is, if she is angry, she resorts to Spanish. Right now English has become a foreign concept to her. She must get it from her mother. In their house as soon as I cannot understand what is being said and voices are raised, it's time to duck and watch for flying objects.

Ashley somehow is able to talk to the guy into just walking away. I have to practically jump on Madison's back to keep her from lunging at the guy. With Ashley's help, we are able to escort her to the back of the bar towards our exit.

"Madison!" I yell finally getting her attention. "You know I don't speak Spanish. I need you to close out our tab and call our driver. On the way home you can tell me all about what a jack ass that guy was."

"Fine." Madison stormed off with something else to focus on for a little while. I know she's not mad at me, at least I hope she's not. This left Ashley and I alone.

"Thank you so much for your help with her."

"I am guessing this isn't the first time something like that has happen by the UFC moves you put on Madison. Should I be worried?" She says with a teasing smile, causing me to laugh.

"Defiantly should be worried. That was nothing compared to what I can really do, if need be. Care to test me?" I tease back.

"I'm a lover not a fighter so I will have to pass. I would hate to get on your bad side."

Some how in our exchange we moved closer to one another. I really want to taste her lips but I know I cannot. These unknown feelings are so strong, I'm afraid of what would happen. Instead I lean in and give her a hug. Her hands come around my back and tighten it. Madison should be back any minute now, so I pull back placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Still encased in each other's arms but not as close as before I feel I must say something. "Thank you for tonight Ashley. The dancing and conversation, I had a great time getting to know you better. Must say you weren't the least bit rusty from a few months of not dancing."

"I must say, when we first met…" She looked deep in thought of how to finish.

"You thought I was a total bitch?"

She laughed. "Maybe not bitch per say, let's just say I wasn't looking forward to if we crossed paths again."

"Okay, I get that. Let's just say I was testing you. After all you are a newbie."

"So did I pass?"

I tilted my head giving her a smile. "You passed with flying colors. My diva act is no match for you."

"Well I am glad it was an act and I hope this is the real you. I have a confession to make."

A confession, this could be interesting. I hope it's some kind of fantasy that involves me and not so much clothing. "Is my diva persona going to have to make an appearance tonight after what you have to confess?" I try to glare at her but my smile gives me away.

"Maybe. Actually, you might pull a Madison on me. "

It would have to be pretty bad for me to be mad at her with the way I feel. I try my best to come across as tough, adding knuckle cracking in the act. "Alright Ashley, out with it."

"DJ Greg and I had a bet that I had more game than him. Long story short, he saw you and thought I had no chance in getting your number. I didn't know it was you at the time and went along with the bet." Fear along with sadness filled her eyes as she said this. She even took a step away, casting her eyes to her feet.

Maybe I should be upset. This was all a stupid bet? Somehow my voice remained calm. "So our time together was all for some bet?" I want to just walk away from this but I have to hear her say it.

"Honestly," Her eyes met mine again. "At first it was about the bet until I found out it was you. Like I said our first meeting didn't go so well. That's why I went back to Greg and well for the sake of tonight went all Madison on him, minus the whole yelling in Spanish."

"Okay, care to elaborate more?"

"When I returned, still with the bet on I might add, you weren't Spencer Carlin big named actress, you were just Spencer Carlin. No act, not superficial or all diva like, just a sweet girl out with her friend. In fact, minus the few people asking for autographs and pictures, I forgot what you did for a living. By the way Madison scares me so if she doesn't have to hear about this that would be great."

"Spence," I turn to look at Madison, who just appeared and thankfully for Ashley didn't over hear our conversation. Otherwise Ashley wouldn't be standing. "When you two finish up whatever it is you two are doing, I'll be waiting for you in the car." She left before I could even answer. At least it was in English.

"Spencer, bet or no bet I had fun tonight with you. Has to be one of the best nights I have had in LA. I thought you had a right to know about the bet. In a way I am happy about the bet because I got to meet you for a second time, it seemed more like the real you I think. And now I am just rambling so I will stop now." Or a third time meeting, you just don't know that.

"You're kind of cute when you ramble." Shit, think before you speak Carlin.

My statement causes Ashley's face turn a lovely red shade. "I am not cute, I am hot."

"Who's the diva now?" I point at her and she gives a mock pout. "So the good time we had, if you are not lying, was more than just because of the bet?"

"For the last time, I had a fun time. You really are great company when you're not in your diva state. I really am sorry; I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad, but I would like to hear more about this bet."

* * *

I see Greg in preperation to take off for the night, shutting down the sound board as I enter. "Hey Greg. I was on my way out for the night and thought I would say goodbye to you. So I'll see you later this week." I slowly turn around to leave the booth.

Greg stops putting the disks away and sets the remainder down. "Ashley." From his tone he took the bait. "You uh forgetting about something?"

I stop and turn to him, giving him an innocent smile. "Not sure what you mean, man. Did you need some help packing for the night or something else?"

"The bet?"

"Oh yeah, the bet." It comes out like I just remembered.

A shit eating grin plasters his face. "So I was thinking Saturday you could make your speech about how amazing I am and present me with my kiss. We could practice the last part now before we leave."

One word. "No."

"No? We shook, I won. You can't just back out now, that's just plan shit."

I shrug and just repeat myself. "No."

"No what? I've got game and you don't. I won, so Saturday then? And don't say no." Frustration was taking over him.

"See that's where you are wrong. I've got game, and I've known that you don't ever since the first time you opened your mouth in front of me."

"Ashley, I watched you from up here. A few dances don't mean you've got game. I believe we agreed you were to get her digits. "

I give him my best eat your heart out smile and pull out my newly collected bar napkin with the Office logo on it. "Oh, my bad. You mean this?" I place the napkin down in front of him with 7 beautiful numbers and the name Spencer Carlin below.

"I don't believe you."

I just shrug and pull out my cell phone, punching the numbers into my phone and hit send. As it starts to ring I place the napkin back in my pocket. Soon laughter floats through my ear. "Hey Ashley, long time no talk."

I look a disbelieving Greg in the eye, "Yeah, I know. Just wanted to thank you for a great time and hope we could do it again soon. "

"I would like that very much."

"Before I let you continue on with your night, a friend of mine would like to say a quick goodbye."

Still smiling, a little more after hearing her sweet voice, I hand my phone over to Greg. "Hello? Oh hey Spencer. Yeah, Ashley is something else, that's for sure. Thanks. Have a good one, hope to see you back soon." The DJ shut the phone and handed it phone back to me. His shoulders slumped as he looked in direction, cocky smile long gone.

"Well?"

Greg dropped to his knees. "I'm not worthy. You win, you have more game. Please tell me your secret to scoring with Spencer Fucking Carlin?"

"Ha,no. Night Greg." There really wasn't a trick to getting Spencer's number, but I'm not going to tell him that.


	13. Get To The Point

**So the wait is over. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, read, alerted and so on. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I like writing it. It haunts me at times to be honest. Anyways, a few chapters ago brokenheartedmhe and free21 said how they liked Jess, so I hope you are happy with her return in this chapter. Before you read, even though I have the rating at T, just want to warn people there may be a slight more swearing in this chapter. So those who have a problem, ear muffs? Without further ado, I present the next chapter…**

* * *

It's nice not having to close down the bar for once. I had a great time as a customer and it's nice to be home earlier than normal. With a bottle of water in hand, I made my way to the bathroom to go through my bedtime routine before hitting the sheets.

Before closing my eyes I run the night through my head. Jess is going to love hearing this story. I think this tops the cat lady story by a mile. The night was defiantly out of the ordinary for me but a pleasantly good thing.

Between touching my cheek that still burned from where Spencer kissed it and thinking about what our interaction meant, I drifted off to sleep. A loud vibrating sound startled me out of my dream. I rub my eyes to get a good look at the annoying phone. What the fuck? 10 missed calls?

The device lights up again in my hand, flashing Jess across the screen. "Jess, why do you continue to disobey the "don't call me until after 11am rule"?" My voice comes out huskier than normal from sleep.

"This is important. Also I keep forgetting if it's Cali or North Carolina time. There is a four hour difference you know."

I sigh. "Did you call to ask about the rule? As much as it is important, this talk can wait."

"Your rule is stupid by the way. A girl has a right to contact her best friend whenever she feels the need. "

This is maddening. "Can you please get to the point; you did after all say this was important."

"It is a stupid rule though you must admit."

"Jess, some of us like our sleep. Why did you call?"

"Oh yeah, anyways go turn on your computer." Such a one tract mind.

"I don't want to get up to look at porn. That's your thing not mine. Call me much, much later today. Goodnight.

I remove the phone from my ear to shut it. "Wait!"

I place it back to my ear. "What?"

"This is important."

"Fine, then tell me already."

"Grouchy."

"Jess!"

"Sorry. So I was hanging out with some twins down at our old hang out, McNaughy's Place. The three of us were getting to know each other, if you know what I mean."

"As happy as I am for you, is this what is so important?"

"I was getting to that before I was so rudely interrupted. Anyways, Cheryl was kissing my neck while Jennifer was unbuttoning my pants. It could be the other way around. Oh well. Ashley they're twins!"

I'll try this one more time. "Is this the important something you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm getting to that. So my phone starts to ring. I proceed to pull it out of my pocket. I see it's an unknown number. So I am sitting there, well standing with the twins still with me debating answering on account of it being unknown. It was 50/50 but it was nagging me so I say hello. All of a sudden Carmen is cursing at me."

"If she is the important thing you wanted to talk about, how about we not. I'm sorry she called you but I could care less about her."

"Would you let me finish?"

"Do I have a choice?" I mumbled.

"With no greeting, she just starts screaming. Something like, is it true my Ashley is fucking Spencer Carlin? I'm all like huh? She's like blah blah blah is it true Ashley is fucking Spencer Carlin. I'm all like what? She's like blah blah blah I've seen pictures. Is it true they're fuc…"

"Jessica Alexandra Marie Kramer!"

"No need to get all full names on me. Shit, including both my middle names, really?" She said hurt.

"I don't really follow. Can you get to the point?"

"This would be a lot easier if you just listened what I told you to do and just get on your computer."

"Alright, I will but I'm going to hang up. I will call you when it's on and ready. This better not be some kind of porn!"

"It's not but you have some explaining to do. If you don't call me back in a couple minutes, I will call your aunts phone."

"How do you have her number? Forget I asked, don't worry I will call you back."

"One minute and fifty five seconds remain."

I shut the phone and quickly reach under my bed for my laptop. There is no doubt in my mind that she would call my aunt. Not that my aunt would have a problem talking to Jess, hell I have a feeling she would get a kick out of it. I'm still worried about them being in the same room together when Jess and Aiden come the following month.

I hit the programmed number for one best friend/pain in my ass. "Sally's Porn Shop, we are located on Broadway and 1st street. Open 24 hours a day and aim to please. This is Becky, how may I help you?" Jess said in a terrible southern accent.

I shake my head and yawn as I move the cursor to open up Internet Explorer. "Cute."

"Nah, just plain sexy. Are you on your computer?"

One last click to get connected. "Why yes I am Becky, now what?"

Laughter was the only thing for a few seconds. "So go to TMZ's web site and tell me what you see."

I follow her directions. Stupid Jess and her infatuation with all things related to the stars. "Well I see…." What the hell? "Me?" Newest article showed several pictures taken tonight. A couple taken at the bar just talking. Another which must have been taken right after Madison pulled us together to go dance. The rest of the shots were taken out on the dance floor. You can tell the longer we were out there the closer we were. The last shot looked like I was kissing Spencer's ear. I bet that was when I leaned in to talk to her. I glance at the headline having glossed over it the first time going right to the pictures. There in big, bold letters read: Spencer Carlin's New Lover?

"Exactly! "

"I don't get this."

"You're in the pictures, you should get it. Did you click the link to the article? If you haven't you might want to." It came out as more of a command.

**Spencer Carlin's New Love?**_Actress Spencer Carlin takes a break from shooting the film Break Knuckles, Not Hearts, Saturday night in Los Angeles to go out to bar, The Office. Sparks fly between actress and new love interest, Ashley Davies. For those who might not know who Ashley Davies is, she is daughter to legendary rock star __Raiff Davies. Raiff Davies was in 80's rock band, Purple Venom. He passed away in a tragic car accident, going on two years in June, leaving his daughter millions. _

_"I've heard she frequents The Office but never seen her there. Most celebrities go right to the VIP area." Referring to Spencer Carlin. "It appeared most people left her alone. I mean who hasn't seen a star or two in LA. When I saw her interacting with Ashley Davies, I didn't know her name at the time, just someone who I have seen working here, I had asked a waitress what her name was. The way they were looking at each other you could tell they were lovers." Said witness to couple, who also thought to take the pictures and send them to TMZ. They wish to remain anonymous and we respect their rights. _

Fuck. "Fuck!" So nice of them to respect their rights but infringe on my life and my father's.

"Your Aunt Dee should be happy, they mentioned her bar."

"I know, I read it. I am so happy for her." Sarcasm with anger biting at each word.

Jess sighed on the other end of the phone. "I'm mad at you, I hope you know."

How could she possible be mad at me? "Well that's nice. "

"I can't believe you fucking kept this a secret from me. Me, the same woman you claim to be your best friend and have tattooed on your body! To top it off you made up some lame story about how you didn't like her, calling her a smug bitch."

I bring the phone back to my ear. "Stop yelling!" I yell back.

"I'm waiting for an explanation." I can picture the phone on speaker, her just glaring at it with her arms crossed.

It took a long time to get Jess to calm down. After explaining the night to her, with countless questions on her part, I manage to get off the phone. It ultimately took me promising an autograph if Spencer and I ever did get together again and instead of waiting for me to give her the details, she wanted to actually have a conversation with Spencer on the phone.

By now the sun is up, around the time I would normally go for a run but today my body is too tired to take on the exercise. I wish sleep could come to me, but the questions I couldn't answer for Jess still remained. What did last night mean? Can I read more into how close she was to me, and the way it felt to be held by her? She did give me her number, but was it more for the bet or for me to actually call her? Why did she kiss my cheek? How come such a simple kiss made my skin instantly warm, and why can I still feel it now?

Further more, what was with blondes and California? First the kiss right when I arrived, then meeting Spencer at the club, not to mention crazy cat lady had a few streaks of blonde in her hair. Then there is my neighbor, Cain's mother. Mae. I haven't seen her in a couple weeks. She is still a mystery to me, but I am drawn to that mystery for some reason or another. I want to know more about her. How could I have such a different perspective of Spencer, meeting her a second time? I am so confused.

My confusion leads me to the main house, which then lead me to the coffee maker. After my second cup, I heard the door unlock and open.

"Honey, I'm home." A wound up Aunt Dee called.

"In the kitchen." I could hear her set her keys and purse down on the table by the door. "How did you know I would be here?"

She laughed as she walked into the kitchen wearing the same clothes she had on the night before. A simple black dress, only now a few added wrinkles. I raised my eyebrow at her. "I always call out "honey, I'm home" when entering the house. I guess you could call it practicing for the event someone actually does live with me." Dee finally looks at me and sees my raised eyebrow. "What? Look sorry mom for staying out pasted curfew, I meant to call but I must of fell asleep watching movies at Jane's house. By the time I woke up, it was too late to call. It won't happen again, I promise."

"You're grounded." With the way she acts at times, it's hard to tell which one of us is in their twenties. I get up and make her a cup of coffee and set it down in next to the spot I was accompanying. "Now tell me about this date."

Her face lights up. "It didn't really start off as a date per say. I just so happened to have tickets to an event last night. Christopher talked previously about how he wanted to go. I invited him to go with me; I mean who wants to go to a public event alone? He took me to a nice restaurant before hand, then we danced and then…." She trailed off with the last part. Her face blushing as she looked away from me.

I 'm shocked to say the least. The things that come out of her mouth and this is the first time I have ever seen her blush. "Uh, sorry didn't catch that last part."

Dee still wouldn't look my way. "Well, Christopher booked a room at a hotel, it was pretty late when the event was finished, and we decided it would be a good idea to go there. So how was your night?"

I stopped thinking about my night when Dee returned home. Now bits and pieces were playing in my head. The way Spencer looked when she danced. Her blue eye's so intense when she looked at me. How it felt when her body was close to me.

I was brought from my thoughts by Dee's voice. "That good huh?"

I just shrugged. "It was alright." My smile giving me away.

Dee's knowing smile made me realize I was going to explain a bit more. "I think I forgot to mention, before going to the hotel, I made a stop at The Office." Where is she going with this, and why didn't she say hi? "I would have said hello to you, but you were a bit tied up on the dance floor." She winked and it is now my turn to blush.

"Umm, well it turns out Spencer isn't as bad as what I first thought she was."

Dee laughed at my assessment and padded my back. "Why do you think I am friends with her? It's not like I really need the media attention down at the bar when she visits, The Office is a success."

As soon as media attention was out of her mouth, the TMZ article came to mind. A scowl making its way on my face. "Ash, what's with the face?"

"It's more of a let me show you kind of thing." I got up and a curious Dee followed as I went into her office, turning on her computer.

I paced as Dee read the article. "Wow, they mentioned my bar."

Yeah, Jess and Dee will get along fabulously. "Glad for The Office, but the rest was not needed. This is the kind of thing dad didn't want for me."

"It's one little article on TMZ, hardly cause for an alarm. Your dad wanted you to have a chance at a normal life, well as normal as life is. Even after his decision to leave Purple Venom, getting into the other side of music, the media still loved to follow up on him. I know he would approve of you… getting to know Spencer. My turn in this show and tell."

Dee got up from her computer chair and went to her book self. She has so many pictures throughout the house; I never really took the time to look the ones in her office. She pulled a frame off the shelf. "This was taken on his last trip out to California." I took the frame and was shocked at what I saw. Spencer sat in the middle of Aunt Dee and my father. Everyone in the picture looked extremely happy, Spencer's arms around the both of them like it was just another get together of friends. Hell, I have several just like this in my own room. "Raiff had our special stage at The Office built just to see unsigned bands when he would return to LA. More than half the bands signed to his label are from California, as I'm sure you know. He had an ear for finding the next big hit. One thing he would do on his trips out here though would be to contact Spencer. They had a special bond just like Spencer and I have. Hard not to like the girl."

I feel guilty for not knowing this about my own father. When he was home and wasn't working, most of his time was spent around my life. He wanted to know everything he missed. If he missed a soccer game in his travels, someone was always there to record it. He always made such a big deal out of watching each game with me. "I never knew." My voice came out in almost a whisper.

Arms evolved me. "Nothing and I mean nothing made your dad happier than you. Not music, not women, nothing. You are the greatest thing my brother ever did."

"I just feel like I missed out on so much that was him." Her arms tightened around me.

She pushed me back at arm's length to get a good look at me. "Well my dear, that's what you have me for."

I couldn't help but smile. I do enjoy being here with Dee. "What do we do about this TMZ thing?"

"Does it really bother you?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Dee stuck her tongue out. "Alright smart ass. Do you think you can put aside this media thing, maybe develop some kind of… friendship with Spencer?" A big smile planted on her face.

Friends with Spencer? Had I been asked that earlier yesterday, no would be my answer. Now, friendship leaning towards… I shake my head to stop further thoughts. I think we could be friends. "If it is Spencer without the fame, I don't see that being a problem. I still don't like this media shit."

She took her arms back from me, an arm wrapped at her waist as the other tapped her chin. "I have an idea, but I need to make a phone call." Dee left her office as I looked down at the picture still in my hand. I gave it one last look and put it back on the shelf before following her out.


	14. Wast Some Time With You

I found Dee by the front door, digging through her purse. She located her phone and held it in the air like she just found gold. Such a nut, I wonder who she is calling? I just hang back and watch as her phone call goes through. Before she speaks, she makes eye contact with me. I cannot read what her facial expressions are conveying. "Hello _Mae_."

Definitely not who I thought she was going to call. Why Mae? I wish I could hear both sides of this conversation but will have to settle on just Dee's end.

"I hope I am not catching you at a bad time, am I? " Dee laughed at something Mae said. "Well I was hoping you could come over for breakfast, but I see it is later than I thought it was. How about coming over for brunch? We have a poker tournament to plan, among other things." A smile graced her face. "Great, see you in an hour then. Don't forget my furry friend." More laugher before she hung up.

Dee walked to the kitchen with me once again following her. "So that was _Mae_." The way she says Mae, is seems like there is a lost meaning behind the three letter name.

"I gathered when you said hello Mae."

Her eyes sparkle with excitement. "Oh, eavesdropping were we?"

I shrug. "When you left your office, you said you had an idea, so I came to find out what it is. Why did you call Mae?"

"I thought you would be thrilled, when you met her you were full of questions about our neighbor." She laughed making me feel like there was a joke I was not in on.

"Yeah, questions you really didn't answer. I think the only thing I got out of you was that she lived here for about five years and she is a very private person. I haven't even seen her for a couple weeks."

She smirked at me. "I have feeling you know more about her than you think." Her smirk turned into more laughter before she spoke again. "Now, go take a shower and get ready, you look like a mess. Before you speak, let me add not a hot mess."

She knows me better than I thought. "I'm still hot, but I guess with company coming over I should change into something other than pajama pants and an over sized shirt."

"Right."

I went to the back door, but turned around to look at my aunt before heading to my place. "You might want to shower and change too. You smell like sex, and your dress is wrinkled." I ran to the guest house before any kitchen utensils could hit me.

The hot water messages my tired muscles. My thoughts drifted to this morning. Before the phone call, I was having a weird dream. It started out how most of my days start off, with a run on the beach. Shortly into the run, I saw a stranger in the distance looking out into the ocean. Something inside me made me run faster to the stranger. The closer I got the more things I noticed about the stranger. The stranger was a female, around my height, with none other than blonde hair. I couldn't make out her face, so I picked up my speed. I saw her turning towards me in slow motion and then I woke up to my phone. I never found out who the blonde was or why I wanted to make my way over to her so badly.

I dried myself off and choose a pair of blue jeans and a polo shirt. Today which started as sunny had turned overcast, so I grabbed a sweatshirt before making my way back to the main house. Dee said I know more about Mae then what I think I do, what does that mean? I have a feeling she knows something, but why not tell me. What was with all the smirking?

I open the back door. "Honey, I'm home."

"In the kitchen. " I could hear Dee laughing at our role reversal.

"It's like Déjà vu, minus the fact I don't smell like sex and I have clean clothes on." I wink at her.

She hit me with a kitchen towel, twice. I rubbed the spot she hit me on the arm and pouted. "Stop pouting and make yourself useful. _Mae_," Again with the way she said her name. "Will be here shortly. Seeing as the sun isn't out, our little brunch will be in the dining room." There is nothing little about the amount of food Dee cooked.

I picked up a platter of food to place in the dining room, just as the door bell rang. "Should I get it or should you? "

"I'll take the food in, you greet our guests." She smirked once again at me before taking the food.

I can't make sense of the woman, so I went to the door. When I opened the door, the first thing I noticed was the loveable pooch I hadn't seen in weeks sitting at attention. "Hey Cain, come here girl." Cain instantly left her spot and came to me. Quickly my face was covered in dog kisses making me laugh.

"She missed you." I looked up to Mae who was clad in almost the same clothes I first saw her in. She still sported the very big sunglasses even though the sun was behind clouds. I stood up and opened the door wider for both guest.

"What can I say, I'm a dog person."

My aunt started laughing from behind me. "You were hardly a dog person when you first arrived. When you first laid eyes on Cain, you let out such a loud shriek I was afraid I would never be able to hear again." My cheeks instantly warmed up and my blushed deepened when I heard Mae began to laugh.

"Hey, in my defense I still have scars from being attacked when I was a kid, but after spending time with Cain, I found a special place in my heart for dogs, well Cain at least."

"Agreed, now would you two please come in before the food gets cold?"

I make a hand gesture for Mae to enter and shut the door behind us. As soon as Mae is in the door, Dee's arms come around her, giving her a tight hug that is returned. I never really thought about it, but Dee really likes to hug people.

When they pull apart, both are smiling as I continue to watch the two interact. "Glad you could come over today. Why don't you take off your layers and make yourself at home. No need for the shades."

I am just leaning on the door, curious what the mysterious neighbor looks like without the baggie sweatshirt and sunglasses. Her back is to me so I can only see her blonde hair swept back in a pony tail. "It is very nice to see those beautiful blue eyes again. Now I believe you remember my niece?"

Mae turned to me. Only it's not Mae, it's Spencer. What the fuck? "Ashley, it's good to see you again." She gives me a shy smile.

Dee finds humor in my stunned express. I just glare at her. "Well then, let's eat. I'm sure you two have things to address."

Spencer walks to the dining room, leaving me still in shock and leaning on the door. Is this some kind of joke? What the hell is going on? Dee grabs one of my hands tugging on me and placing an arm around my shoulder. She lowers her voice. "I'm sure Spencer had her reason for telling you her name is Mae when you met on the beach. She told me the same thing. Don't be mad at her, she is a very private person. When you told me she brought you back to her house that day, I was shocked. A handful of people, if that have been to her place. Now let's eat."

I think I lost my appetite but I allow my aunt to drag me to the table. When we get there, I notice Cain lying by the chair Spencer is sitting in and Spencer laughing at something in her hands. I peer over her shoulder on the way to my seat. In her hands is a framed picture of us from last night on the dance floor.

I take my seat across Dee and to the left of Spencer. "Seems like you were a little busy when I was in the shower."

"You two look so hot holding each other on the dance floor, I had to frame it." I look at Spencer who is still looking at the photo, a nice hue of pink covering her cheeks.

Everyone was silent as we started to eat. It must have been hard for Dee with the silence because it didn't last long. "Since you two seem to be lost in your own thoughts, trying to cover it up by being engrossed in this delicious food, I feel the need to share the story how Spencer and I first met."

I looked up from my plate to Dee then to Spencer. I never really heard the story. Spencer stops eating as well and said, "Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm sure Ashley has been wondering about that for a bit now." Spencer looked at me, a small smile on her face.

"Good well, once upon a time..." Despite how corny her intro is, it seemed to break the tension as Spencer and I finally joined in the laughter with Dee. "Anyways, heading to The Office one day, what five years or so ago?" She looked to Spencer for conformation, which she just nodded. "I drove past a house being built. I cannot tell you how excited I was to have new neighbors seeing how the ones closet to this house are boring old people for lack of better words. Most of them have these houses and don't even use them. Guess I am getting off track here."

Spencer laughed. "Honestly, I think I have only seen people driving to and from their houses. But one day when I finally moved into my house, someone buzzed my front gate. I have cameras outside the gate as well as around the yard, so I looked into the monitor wondering who this woman was standing outside the gate. I mustn't forget a plate full of food in her hands. I'm amazed with all the food and drinks around you all the time Dee, you look so fit."

"I find ways to burn the calories off, besides it's not like I cook for myself. I have willing helpers to clean the plates." She pointed at the both of us. "Here I was waiting outside her gate with my sinfully delicious chocolate cake. I may have gotten buzzer happy, but Spencer voice, which I figured was Emma Verde because that was the name on the mailbox, came a crossed the speaker box. "

"I simple said "can I help you?" and she in all her Dee glory replied, 'Yes I am here to welcome you to the neighborhood. I maybe a single person welcoming committee but I brought chocolate.' Now little did she know my kryptonite is chocolate."

"Oh yes, as soon as I said chocolate, I heard a 'be out in one moment'. The gate began to open up and I saw a Spencer, very much so dressed in something similar to what she was wearing earlier come bouncing out the front door, with a beautiful German Sheppard at her side. Cain was the first one to me, instantly licking the hand I placed down for her to smell. As she had told you Ashley, I also received 'my name is Mae'. "

I looked to Spencer and she just shrugged. "My middle name really is Mae and I didn't know Dee. With you Ashley, our first meeting with me as Spencer didn't go over so well, and I really am pretty private as a person. Please don't take offense to it." She looks sad as her eyes plead with me to be okay with this.

I give her a smile; it's hard staying mad at her when she looks so vulnerable. "It's okay. Please carry on; I'm interested how you guys became the best of buddies."

Spencer returns the smile. "I was between films as well as agents so I was trying to get my house set up. This gave Dee a lot of time to make her impromptu visits. Every time she came over, a new dish would accompany her. I'm so used to take out or food catered on the sets, a home cooked meal was hard to come by. One day she invited me over to lunch, it was set up indoors just like this, without the picture of us of course."

"Spencer seemed pretty hesitant to take the invite. I assured her it would just be the two of us and she could even bring Cain along. I figured she had something she was hiding but would allow her to tell me when she was ready to. I love a good mystery after all. Little by little she found trust in me and would open up, until one day she allow me the knowledge that she was none other than Spencer Mae Carlin. "

Spencer placed her hand on top of mine. "Let me tell you, I was a little taken back when she just shrugged and asked if I would like seconds. It's hard to meet people who are interested in the real you, not the starlet most people make you out to be. Soon whenever I had the time, I was visiting with Dee and meeting some amazing people along the way." She gave my hand a squeeze before taking it away. I wish she would have kept it there, but with everything going on, I understand her taking it back.

I really hope Ashley is going to give me a chance with everything now out in the open. If all that comes of this is friendship, then I will be more than happy with that. I am not sure if I could handle more, just touching her hand put my body into overdrive. There is defiantly a strong attraction; I just wonder if it is all one sided.

"Now Spencer," Dee spoke snapping me from my thoughts. "One of the reasons I called you over today was to talk about our annual poker tournament for charity. You will be available for it again Thanksgiving night, right?"

"You mean spending all night playing poker? I don't know I might have plans to get up extra earlier for shopping on Black Friday." I try to come across as serious but when Dee broke out in laughter, I was gone. I turned to Ashley who wasn't in on the joke. "Dee knows I hate shopping, so there is no way in hell I would wake up extra early for some sales, much less be in a crowd of people fitting over some shirt. Are you participating in the tournament?"

"Actually this is the first I have heard of it. What kind of poker are we talking here?" She winked at me, making the heat rise a bit.

Dee throws a piece of pancake left over from her plate at Ashley, making Cain very happy when she retrieved it. "It's not stripe poker if that's what you're asking. Every year we hold a Texas Hold'em tournament to raise money for a local charity. This year the charity is to keep music programs in schools. If either of you have plans you better change them, you both are already signed up. Now if I remember correctly….. you both are at the same table." I smell a set up going on, not that I am going to complain or anything.

"I guess that answers your question Spencer. Just be prepared to lose."

I put my game face on. "Care to make a bet? Only this one won't turn out in your favor, just to warn you."

Ashley began to glare, but her lips quickly turned into a smile. "Ms. Carlin I believe you have yourself a bet. "

Dee just watched the exchange laughing at how silly we must have looked. "As much as I would like to find out what the terms of the bet turn out to be, which when you do figure that out I must be informed, the other reason you're here Spencer, besides how much I have missed you, is this lovely picture here on the table."

I have never liked that side of fame where random pictures and articles turn up about you, but I am hoping Dee will let me take the frame home when this brunch ends. We look so caught up in the moment, and must have been because I never even knew the picture was taken. It had to have been taken during the last song when Ashley was softly singing in my ear. I had to clear my voice after thinking about the night again. "Umm, yeah. My agent informed me of the online article this morning after it was posted. There isn't really anything I can do about it being up, with freedom of speech and all. As far as we know, it's the only thing out in the media about last night. I'm sorry if this upsets you Ashley. Last thing I want to do is have you mixed up in something you don't want to be in." If Ashley wasn't a big fan of celebrities before, I am sure she will really want to distance herself from me with pictures of us put up on the internet. I can't help but feel sad over it.

My feelings must have been transparent because Ashley's soft comforting hand found mine. I looked up to meet her deep brown eyes. I don't know how she does it but when she smiles, I cannot help but smile myself. "It's okay Spencer, really. I wasn't happy at first about, still not really, but it's not your fault. I'm not used to being in the lime light."

"It's not something most get used to." We were lost in each other eyes; I didn't notice Dee picking up the plates, until she picked mine up. "Sorry Dee, let me help you clean up."

"Nonsense, it won't take me long. The sun is out once again, why don't you both go out on the deck and I will join you shortly with ice tea?"

"Yes ma'am." Ashley replied, quickly getting up and pushing her chair in.

"Ash, I told you not to call me ma'am, makes me feel old. Before you reply with ma'am again, remember I do cook a majority of your food." Dee called from the kitchen.

I looked at Ashley who appeared to have her words stuck in her throat. The way they acted around each other was more like sisters then aunt and niece bond. As soon as the three of us were out on the deck with the door closed I asked. "You were going to say yes ma'am again, weren't you?"

Ashley took a seat in the shade, patting the one next it, with Cain already lying next to her. I gladly took the seat and waited for her answer. "Of course I was going to. It's funny how well we know each other. "

"Are you sure you're fine with the TMZ thing?" I really don't want any problems before, before what Carlin? Before you start having feelings for Ashley? Maybe a little too late for that, especially how happy I feel just being in the same room as her.

"I'm fine, better now than when I first heard about it. If it wasn't for my ex and my best friend, I most likely wouldn't have even known about it."

"I have a feeling that there is more to this story. Care to share? She's not your ex because of the photos right?" Damn Madison, you asked if she was a lesbian but not if she was single.

Ashley's laughter caught me off guard. "Don't worry; we were long ago broken up. I haven't even spoken to her since we broke up. Sometime early this morning, when I was off in dream land, a very persistent Jess decided she would keep calling until I woke up. You will have to talk to Jess to understand when she is excited about something; it's hard to get the details out of her. It started about a story of a threesome with twins, then for some reason she answered her phone. Apparently my ex just kept screaming about you and I fucking as she called it. Eventually it ended up with me going online to TMZ and seeing the pictures, followed by the article. "

That still doesn't answer is she is single or not. Before I even asked she answered. "And yes, I am single. I wouldn't have taken the bet otherwise." I hope I didn't say what I was thinking out loud. "But the big question is, seeing as you're so private, are you single?"

The door clicked shut and Dee with a pitcher of ice tea walked out. "Ashley, I can answer that one for Spencer, she is in fact single." Dee winked at me before taking a seat. "Watch out for Ashley, Spencer. She is almost as good with the ladies as you are. " She laughed at her statement.

"What do you mean by that Dee?" I couldn't help myself from asking as Ashley put her head in her hands.

Dee laughed a little more before answering. "Well, the day I brought you to the airport, if you remember I was picking up my roommate which of course is the wonderful Ashley."

"I think that is enough of this story, anyone for more tea?"

I have to hear more if Ashley doesn't want it to continue. I give Ashley a grin. "Please Dee, now I really want to hear the rest of this story."

Ashley gave me a playful slap on the arm and huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I didn't actually witness the kiss. When I found Ashley in baggage claim, I scared her shitless by putting my hand on her. Her expression was priceless." Dee tried to mimic what see saw causing me to break out in laugher with her.

"Har har. Spencer, you are not supposed to encourage her." I tried to say I'm sorry but I was still laughing. "Since Dee can't form words any better than you, I will just take over. When my plane landed and I was making my way to baggage claim, I had to go through the security check point again. As I just got through, a blonde woman wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, about to walk to the gates stopped me." My laughter died when she mentioned a blonde. I know what she is about to say before she does. I kissed Ashley. "Then out of nowhere, she just leaned in and kissed me. So long story short, when Aunt Dee caught up with me, I thought she may be the stranger that kissed me's girlfriend. "

"See, she was in LA for less than ten minutes and was being kissed by a stranger. " Dee said when she could talk again. "Don't worry Ash; I have plenty of stories about our dear Spencer here that could bring some lovely color to her cheek."

I lean forward in my chair and glare at Dee. "Before you go releasing stories about me, remember I do know a thing or two about you. " I can't hold back my smile anymore as I think about the time Dee brought home the wrong car from the bar. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why all her presets were in Spanish.

"Touché Spencer, touché." Dee pushed her chair back and stood. "Well Ms. Carlin, you have kept my beloved Cain away from me for a while now, we have an outstanding date. You two go be young and take a walk along the beach. Go build a sand castle or something. I'll be back to drop Cain off but then to The Office, someone has to bring home the bacon. You guys are on your own for dinner."

As soon as Cain heard her name, her ears perked up. She knew what was to come; she followed Dee inside, not even looking back at us. Ashley on the other hand looks confused. "Did I just miss something?"

"Dee enjoys taking Cain to the dog park; apparently Cain is a babe magnet." Ashley's eyebrow corked up, giving me a disbelieving look. "Hey, Dee's words not mine."

Ashley's grin turned mischievous. "Uh huh, sure. So how many dates has poor, innocent Cain got you?"

I nudged her shoulder and she just laughed. "None thank you very much. Although, when I first met your aunt I thought she trying to get with me, if you know what I mean, by using my dog." Ashley's face held a look of horror. "I soon learned though, she was actually using me for my dog." I shook my head and put my face in my hands as Ashley's sweet laughter filled my ears again.

Ashley stood up much like Dee had, and then stepped in front of me. I looked up at her, seeing that beautiful smile reaching all the way to her eyes. "If I heard correctly Dee told us to go be young. What do you say; care to take a walk with me?" She held out her hand for me.

I grasped her hand in mine, instantly feeling that connection again that I hadn't known I missed. How could I ever say no to her? I'm in so much trouble. "I'd love to Ashley."


	15. For A Pesstimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

As much warmth as being close to Spencer brought, I knew when we drew near the water, the breeze from earlier would leave us chilled. I really want to be able to enjoy this time we have to ourselves. "I'm going to grab my sweatshirt and sunglasses real quick, can I get yours?"

She gave my hand a quick squeeze. "I would really appreciate that."

I left her near the stairs as I went to the door, turning to look at her again. She looks so much more beautiful off the screen. "Hey, don't go anywhere okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Spencer stands at attention, delivering me a mock solute.

I can't help the smile that appears on my face as I open the door. This girl is just too much. "Don't start." Her chuckles are the last thing I hear as I close the door.

I quickly find the sweatshirt I left earlier on the back of the couch and go in search for the sunglasses my aunt somehow manage to "borrow" from me. She has been doing a lot of "borrowing" from me lately. The other day she had on one of my Nike hats, claiming she thought it was hers, and kept wearing it because she said she looked hot in it.

After finding my sunglasses in Dee's jacket, I grabbed Spencer's gear. Before I could stop myself, I brought her sweatshirt to my face. The sweet, distinctly Spencer aroma assaulted my nose. Flashes of her in my arms the night before came to my mind. I began my journey back to the door. Why waste my time with her sweatshirt, when the real thing is on the other side?

Her smile in my direction is the first thing I see when I hand over her belongings, which is instantly returned. "Thank you Ashley."

She wasted no time putting her sweatshirt and sunglasses on. I put my sweatshirt on as well, holding out my hand to her as soon as I was finished. "Shall we?" I never was someone who enjoyed holding another's hand, but I cannot help it with her.

"Lead on…ma'am."

My eyebrow raised above my sunglasses as we descended towards the beach from the stairs. "You know I will get you back for disobeying me, right?"

I saw her shoulders shake before she couldn't hold back her laughter. "Sure you will." Her tone was saying otherwise.

I let go of her hand when we reached the sand, bending to take my shoes off and roll up my jeans. Soon she does the same, instantly joining our hands when we stood again, leaving our shoes behind. We walked on in silence, just enjoying each other's company as we neared the water. Once we reached the water's edge, we began walking in the direction of Spencer's house, as the wet sand temporarily left behind our footprints. I couldn't help but feel surreal in this moment. With Spencer being the closet to the water, an idea came to mind.

I stopped her with a tug of her hand, using all my strength to keep a serious expression on my face. Soon she was facing me. "Can I ask you an important question?"

"Of course you can." She squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Well…" I pretend it is hard for me to ask. I'm dying on the inside with laughter as she squeezes my hand again. My feet bring me closer to her, and I let go of her hand, bringing it to the small of her back. "What would you do if I…" Quickly I take her legs out from under her with my other arm, scooping her up in my arms as my feet carry us closer to the water making her arms instantly wrap around my neck. "drop you in the water?" I have to raise my voice to be heard over her scream.

She screams again, kicking her feet. "You wouldn't! Now put me down."

I take another step closer to the water, earning me another scream along with her arms tightening. "You sure I won't drop you in the water?"

I take one last step, bringing Spencer directly over the water as the cool water hits my legs. "I'm not sure about anything, now put me down!" She looked below her to the water and quickly added, "On dry land!"

I loosen my hold on her as if I was going to drop her then turn and deposit her firmly. She screams until she feels the cool sand beneath her feet. As soon as she is standing on her own, she took a few steps away from me, careful not to turn her back. "Told you I'd get you back." I was laughing so hard during the whole incident; tears were falling from my eyes.

Spencer took a few deep breathes to compose herself from all the screaming. "Yeah well, you would have been right in there as soon as I hit the water." I just shrugged. "Can we continue our walk now?" She sounded a bit annoyed and didn't wait for a response as she started walking.

"Hey Spencer, don't be mad about it." I jogged up to her. Maybe I over did it? As soon as I was next to her again, she quickly turned and proceed to push me towards the water. I am glad for my excellent balance as I steadied myself, avoiding falling into the water. Spencer, the quick little one she is, already put a good distance between us. "You are so going to get it Carlin!"

As soon as my feet are out of the water, I sprint after her. I can hear her giggles as I get nearer. I can see her house in view as she takes off towards it. Not going to happen, no way she reaches her house before I get my hands on her. I pick up my pace and as soon as I'm behind her I wrap my arms around her waist. This sends both of us falling into the dry sand. Somehow we landed front to front. Never thought I would be in this position with me on top of Spencer. Good thing this wasn't a picture Jess saw.

Spencer squirmed under me, as we both tried to catch our breath. "Okay, you got me Ashley. You can let me up now."

"Oh I don't know. First you make me feel bad only to try to push me in the water. Then you run off like a mad woman, making me chase after you." I move my hands to grab hold of her wrists, brushing the exposed skin of her belly. The force of the fall must have moved her clothing up. To my surprise, she began to squirm more and start to giggle.

I bring my hand back to her skin with her repeating her actions. "Stop Ashley, I'm extremely ticklish." Her giggles making it hard for her to get the sentence out.

"I can see that." Spencer attempts to push me off with her free hand but I hold it down with my knee as I continue to tickle her. "I'll stop if you tell me I'm the best and you could never beat me."

I stop to let her talk. "I'm the best and you could never beat me ." Wrong answer. "Okay, okay…" I once again stop. "You're the best and I could never beat you."

I grin at her and remove my other hand as well as my knee from her arm. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I point my finger at her. "Watch what you say, I could easily go back to tickling you."

"Can we get up now, please? This sand is starting to makes its way under my clothes."

If only I could be that sand. I blush. "Sorry, yes. " I stand and offer her my hand, helping her up. I'm thankful for my dark sunglasses as my eyes have a mind of their own watching as she fixes her clothes and brushes the sand off. My eyes have been on her since the moment she walked in the door.

"Since we're so close to my house, how do you feel about bringing some chairs down and sitting for a bit? I can get us some drinks as well."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead on."

As soon as we get the lounge chairs set up, Spencer heads to her house. Today has defiantly turned into a day of surprises. Now I am at Mae, I mean Spencer's place, waiting for her return. I'm not sure how to take or what to really make of everything. Last night was great, today started off a bit rocky but somehow that smoothed over.

When I'm with her, what she does for a living or more correctly what comes with it, just takes a back seat. She is just a girl that I cannot help but feel attracted to and want to learn more about. It's never been like this for me, especially this quickly. I've been with my share of women before; most were just a fun time for a night or two. As Jess says, "we're young, dumb, and full of cum". I think that is her motto.

There was Carmen, what a mistake that was. She started off the same way as the rest of them. Somehow she worked her way into my life, showing up every time I was at a club, not allowing other women to approach. At first it pissed me off but the sex was so good it made up for those missed opportunities. In the mist of our relationship, I got used to being with her and only her. She claimed to want to be exclusive, so I went a long with it. I settled, thought I had strong feelings for her and she returned them. Jokes on me.

A hand on my shoulder brought me from my musing. "You okay Ash? You have a bitter look on your face." Her soothing voice making me smile.

I looked at her sitting next to me and all thoughts of the past disappear. She handed me a bottle of water along with a concerned look. "Yes, I am." The water is cold going down, making me realize I was thirstier then I thought. "Thanks for the drink."

"Your welcome. I hope our extended time together hasn't bored you. I swear I'm not as interesting as what some people make me out to be. "

"Well from the past 24 hours, my opinion of you has defiantly changed. Boring was never a word I would use when it comes to you." I set my drink down and adjust my chair so I can lay back down to look at her. She adjusts herself much in the same position, only facing me. I notice that when she was in her house she put on a hat to replace her ponytail, letting her gorgeous hair free.

"That's very sweet of you to say. I would say the same to you but I'd hate to lie."

I shove her as soon as her words are out. "Smartass." I say but laugh along with her.

She shrugs and grins at me. "Rather be a smartass then a dumbass."

"True, very true, but the latter is still up for debate. " That earned me a shove. "How do you feel about playing a game?"

Spencer takes a moment to ponder what I asked. "As long as the game doesn't involve anymore tickling, what game?"

"How about truth or dare?"

"No, what are you 12?"

"In all fairness the game still rocks. I just think you are afraid of what I could dare you to do, but that's fine. Do you have an age maximum on 20 Questions?"

"I've never played but it sounds simple enough."

"It's easy; one person asks the other a question. It can be any question, and the other has to answer. Then it's the other person's turn and they ask. Same question can be asked."

She nods her head. "I'm in, since you came up with it, you ask first."

I never thought she would go along with it; I'm sure she gets sick of being asked questions by people on a daily basis. I'm secretly thrilled though, this gives me the perfect way to get to know her better. "I'll start off easy, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue. " Spencer takes a moment to think of her question. "Favorite movie?"

"You're not asking with hopes I will say one you're in, are you?" She just shakes her head as her smile gets bigger. "It's a hard one, but I am leaning towards Cruel Intentions."

"Never seen it." My shocked expression made her continue. "I'm sure you have seen so many movies then I have, I really don't have a lot of time to put a movie on. Besides, I read a lot more than I watch television."

"I understand. If you're not sick of me and don't have plans tonight, we could watch it. It's a classic, it's so good."

Spencer reached out and took my hand interlocking our fingers. "Sounds like a plan. Now it's your turn to ask."

"What is your earliest memory?"

She laughed before she spoke. "I had to be around two because I still lived in Ohio. It was Halloween and my mother dressed me as a fuzzy bunny, tail and all. My brother Glen was Chuck Norris, complete with fake mustache and bandana. I just remember crying because he took my little bag of candy and climbed up the tree in our front yard. I was too small to get up the tree. He loved to tease me, I cried so easy at that age. Actually you know, he still teases me, only now I tease back. Same question."

"I'm not sure how old I was, but just remember being really young. My dad had been away on tour for a while, with me being daddy's little girl I missed him bad. I think I cried most of the time he was away. One day he returned home for a few months, I was so happy to have him home. When he wasn't called away to the studio or an interview, his time was spent with me. We made a tradition of getting away and finding a private beach to play together. I feel close to him here." I whispered the last part. Spencer must have heard the sadness in my voice and began to rub her thumb over my knuckles.

"I wish I had the words that would take your pain away, I truly do. Dee called me with the news of his accident the night it happened. I was overseas filming, and so devastated. If Dee hadn't insisted I work, I would have made it to his funeral. You father was a remarkable man, and if one thing I knew about him, he loved you so much and just wanted to see you happy. It hadn't dawned on me at the time, but I've seen pictures of you and heard a lot of stories, a part of me felt like I knew you just from him. "

I tightened my hold of her hand, as I listened to her sincere words. It's been a couple years, but the subject of my father is always hard. I choke out, "Thank you, that means a lot to me to hear this from you." We fall silent as Spencer continues to rub my knuckles. "I believe it's my turn to ask a question. Who was your first love?"

"Big guns are coming out now I see. Contrary to what most believe, it wasn't my male co-star from the first Lifetime movie I did. Her name is.."

I interrupted her with, "Spencer Carlin, are you gay?"

I was rewarded with her infectious laugh; music to my ears. "As Edie says, I'm ecstatic. Now as I was saying her name is Mae, should have stopped it then with us sharing a same name, but no, I thought I was in love. I was fifteen at the time and she was 18, my tutor. Long story short, my agent or mother walked in on us, umm … with no clothes on. She put an end to it and I haven't seen or heard from her since." She told it without any emotion; I bet there is a lot more to this tale. "My turn, how good was the kiss in the airport?"

I wonder why she wants to know, she couldn't be jealous, right? "It was my first and only kiss so far in LA, unless you're offering?" Spencer gasps, I wonder if I was being too forward. "Umm, it was good. I took it as a welcome to LA. I only wish I had a chance to thank her for the greeting. Why do you ask?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yes, I believe it is. Remember you have to be completely honest."

Spencer turned her head from me and began to fidget with the strings of her sweatshirt. "You said the blonde had on a baseball cap and sunglasses."

"Uh huh, where are you going with this?"

"Do you remember what her cap had on it, or what the sunglasses looked like?"

I think back to all those months ago, most of the details gone. "I think the hat was a sport's team, but it was so long ago I forgot."

"Do you have your strawberry chap stick on you?"

That was random. I reach in my pocket for my one of many strawberry chap sticks, and then hand it to her. She took it from me and placed it on her lips, those luscious lips I have been watching the whole time we talked. Her tongue making its way out of her mouth and she licks her lips. Then she said, "Mmhhh, strawberries. Thanks, sugar!"

Wait, no. I remember hearing that when I first arrived, when that stranger kissed me. "That was you!" I jumped up from my chair and began pacing in front of Spencer's. Spencer kissed me; she was the woman in the airport. She kissed me. What are the chances? "You, you kissed me. Then today, you said nothing when Dee proceeded to embarrass me. "

I stop and watch her fidget more. "Guilty."

"Oh now you're really going to get it." Before she has a chance, I lunge at her and begin my tickle assault.

"Ashley, Ashley…stop... In …all….fairness….. I just….learned… it…. was you….today. That's…why…I… stopped…..laughing earlier."

Her words register in my mind between her giggles. I stop my hands but still hold her down. I'm far from mad, it's all pretty amusing. She takes in deep breaths, letting the air come out of her mouth. It is as if everything started moving in slow motion, an entire change in the atmosphere where our playful energy turned intense. Her hand comes free of my grip and she every so gentle places my sunglasses on my head. I notice her hand is shaking as she places it on the back of my neck. I repeat her actions as I lean in ever so slowly from my semi straddling position and remove her baseball cap and sunglasses. The look in her ever clear but slightly darker blue eyes is enough to speed my heart up. One of my hands finds a home on her cheek and the other holds on to the top of the chair above her shoulder.

I'm not sure if it is her pulling me or me leaning in, but our faces are only centimeters away. Her breathing, which I am sure matches my own, is fast, so fast I bet she can hear my heart beating right out of my chest. Spencer's forehead rests on mine as she whispers, "I really want you to kiss me, Ash."

The remaining distance is forgotten when our lips meet. I taste my chap stick on her lips as an electric force travels through my body. The kiss is ever so gentle and last only a few seconds. I pull back a little bit to see her reaction. Her smile I'm sure matches my own. I lick my lips much as Spencer did. It's my turn to whisper. "Mmhhh, strawberries. Thanks, sugar."

"Shut up and kiss me." Her words come out as a growl.

Our lips meet for the second time in a minute span. Still as gentle as before, neither of us rushing. I cannot help but feel this is different from any other kiss I've taken part in. Her soft lips open, allowing me access to her mouth, quickly exploring and tasting her. The tempo remains the same, no urgency.

After a couple minutes of exploring each other's mouths we pull away for much needed air, still very close to one other. I have to keep my thoughts at bay from trying to process what this all means, and just enjoy the moment.


	16. Come Away With Me

**So later in this chapter I use _Italics. _It is for a scene in a movie Spencer did in the past. This whole chapter is in Spencer's POV and without giving away a lot, she kind of says the lines to the movie but is picturing it in her head as it goes along. The names change a bit as well. I hope that helps. Like to thank all you beautiful people for taking the time to read this story. **

* * *

This is the best sex I've ever had. Shit, I mean those kisses were the best. It's hard to think straight with this amazing woman so near. I'm glad we just kissed a couple times, not sure how I would function if we had kept it up. I never enjoyed holding someone as much as I am with Ashley in front of me watching the sun go down. Somehow we came to the conclusion only one chair was needed, not that I mind having Ashley leaning back on me with my arms securely wrapped around her.

"Spencer, what are you thinking about?" Ashley asks just as the sun appears to be dropping into the ocean.

I rest my chin on her shoulder, letting my words brush past her ear. "Hmm, good question. Just thinking about how great this feels being her with you." Ashley shivers. "Cold?"

"No, not really." She turned around to look at me, well as much as she can in my arms. "Did you mean what you said?"

A shy smile creases my face. "To keep up with the game in that our questions have to be honest, yes. Right here right now, there isn't anywhere or anyone I would rather be spending my time with."

Ashley removes one of my arms, turning my hand over in hers, and places a few light kisses on my palm. Man, what those lips do to me. "I feel the same way Spence. It has nothing to do with what you do or who you know, but there is something about you. Why did you agree to the game? It is nothing but personal questions that I am sure you wouldn't normally answer."

"I feel I can trust you. You make me feel extremely nervous, but also safe."

"I make you nervous? How is that?"

"I don't date. I don't do this type of thing."

"What? You're kidding me right? You could be with anyone you wanted to be with. "

"Some of that may be true, but mostly for the wrong reason they would be with me. To survive and keep my sanity I don't allow myself to get close to people. Whatever has been happening these past 24 hours between us is so far in the unknown for me."

"I hate to bring this up, but I've heard you have a lot of girlfriends. Is that all just media bullshit?"

I remove my arms from around her. She looks at me with a look of concern; maybe she thinks she went too far. "Hey, can you sit on here with me so I can face you?" I don't want to have this conversation, but it seems important to her. She complies instantly taking my hands in hers. "I've dated one person in the past few years, and that was for under a year. With that said, I am no saint by any means. I don't let people get close, like I have said, but I have acquaintances."

"So to be so blunt, fuck buddies?" She asks with no anger behind her words.

"Yes."

"Is that what I am to you then?" Ashley lets go on my hands, looking ready to just up and leave.

I grab her hands again; place a kiss each of them. "Ashley, in order for that to be true we would have to be sleeping together." She doesn't reply, but seems to become engrossed in our hands. As much as I am content in just staying here with her, even with her retreating into her own thoughts, my stomach has other plans.

I lift her chin up so I can look into her eyes. The normal brightness of her eyes looking dull, almost sad. "I promise to talk to you more about this, if you are willing, but how do you feel about heading back now and getting something to eat? Plus, you did offer to show me some classic movie."

"I guess I can put up with you a bit longer." I swatted her arm, but was happy to see her returning to her normal witty self.

* * *

The walk back to Dee's was uneventful, and mostly filled with comfortable silence. I'm just content with having her hand in mine and her presence is always greatly appreciated. Even when she thought I was an overbearing cocky diva with a few added adjectives, at least she was nice to look at. One of those, it's nice to have you near but I like to watch you walk away things.

When we make it to the back door, I stopped us. "So we are back now, given any thought to what you would like for dinner?"

"Let's have a look of what is in the fridge. Dee always makes enough to feed an army and she doesn't believe in leftovers." Ashley didn't even give me time to protest as she led me into the house. When we were inside I saw my beloved dog, which looked much worn out from the afternoon with Dee.

"So what is on the menu tonight?" We stood close as we peered at the various meals in plastic containers with dates.

"Believe it or not most of these meals were cooked in the last couple of days. " She pulled out a few containers and placed them on the kitchen island. "Everything from Italian to Chinese, take your pick."

I felt a little bit flirtatious, so I leaned into Ashley and whispered, "And which one are you?"

She shivered and leaned back into my body. "I believe I am desert."

"I like the sound of that. " It's hard to think about anything other than Ashley but Cain's loud groan told me she too was in need of food.

Ashley walked away from me pulling a few plates from the cabinet and a dog bowl from under the sink. "Are you up for a sampler platter of the various dishes?"

"Sounds good, what can I do to help?" Last thing I want is for her to think I needed to be waited on hand and foot. I'm an independent woman damn it.

Ashley turned and smirked. "Stand still and look pretty?"

"Aww, you think I'm pretty." I said in my best Southern accent, complete with hands over my chest.

"Eh, you're okay; just don't want you making a mess in the kitchen."

I grabbed Cain's food Dee always has in stock, making sure I bumped Ashley along the way. Cain could care less about our interaction, but as soon as her food was out, she made herself known. After the food was warmed, we placed everything on a couple trays, heading to Ashley's guest house.

When we made it to her door she opened it, Cain being the first one through, and turned to face me. "My decorator was on vacation when I moved in, but its home to me."

This is the one place on Dee's property I have never had the pleasure of visiting, but the excitement of it being where Ashley lived was hard to contain.

She walked in the doorway, turning on the lights as she went. "Please make yourself at home." Ashley went in the living room and placed her food down on the table; I followed and did the same. She took Cain's dish and walked to the kitchen leaving me the chance to look around.

Much like Dee, Ashley had pictures all around. A lot of her pictures contained a tall gorgeous green eyed brunette whom I assume is her best friend Jess. If that isn't Jess, I might be a little bit jealous, just a little. Among her pictures of friends, she has a lot of her and her father. You could tell they were close and very much loved one another.

A picture with father and daughter held my attention. They were at the beach during sunset. They must have been at the beach all day by how dark Ashley was and how red Raiff was, but they looked truly happy, laughing and enjoy their time together.

"That is my favorite picture of us." Her voice startled me. "Ready for dinner and a movie?"

"Of course, this movie better be as great as you say it is." I take a seat next to her on the couch across from the television which is ready to go.

Soon we fell into silence as we watch and eat. After our plates were finished and removed from the table, we found ourselves relaxing against each other much like on the beach. My arm is securely around Ashley as she leans into my side, with her arm around my waist. Towards the end of Cruel Intentions, I lost myself to the emotions of the movie. I'm not one to cry, especially when it comes to movies, being an actress and all, but when the lead dies, I cannot help the tears falling.

I feel her head move on my shoulder before she speaks. "Spence, are you crying?" She says in a mock tone.

I use my free hand to wipe at the few fallen tears clearing my throat to be able to talk. "No. it's just a movie."

The credits begin to roll on the screen and Ashley confirms her suspicions when she eyes my face. She brings her hands up and gentle removes the remaining tears. "Let me guess, got a little dust in your eyes or something to that effect?"

"Uh yes, and you were right, classic movie." Ashley's face lit up from my praise of her choice in movie, making me feel as if my opinion was important to her.

"Not sure if you feel up to it or not, but as you can see I have a lot of movies, up for another?" It's hard to say no to that face, not that I would want to.

"Sure sounds great." We made our way to the enormous collects of assorted DVDs. I have heard of most, just haven't seen them.

"Anything you are in the mood for, they are put in order by type of movie and I have a section for TV shows." Just after she finished, what I assume is her phone started to go off, some kind of tune about North Carolina. "Sorry, that would be Jess calling. I'm afraid if I don't pick it up she will just keep calling."

"Go ahead, answer it. I'll just browse the DVDs." I give her a reassuring smile.

The phone stopped ringing, immediately alerting Ashley of new voice mail. "Actually, I kind of promised Jess she could talk to you, feel up to it? She can be, scratch that, she is a handful. From the way she talks, you wouldn't think she plans on going onto premed."

"I have been pretty curious about Jess ever since I found that tattoo of yours, bring her on."

Ashley retrieves her phone from the other room, and when she is within a couple feet of me the phone begins to go off again. Handing the loud device to me, Ashley says, "Hey, just remember that I warned you."

I flip open her phone and answer it. "Hello."

I can hear loud music in the background before who I presume is Jess begins to talk. "Hey hooker face, what are you up to tonight? Why didn't you pick up on the first ring, bitch?"

I look at Ashley who just shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat on the couch. Placing myself next to her, I respond to Jess. "Sorry about not picking up, just finished watching a movie and the phone was in the other room."

"What have you done with my Ashley, do I need to call the cops? Identify yourself woman." She sounds serious.

"Correct you are this is Spencer Carlin. Ashley is right next to me, I presume you are Jess."

"I cannot confirm or deny who I am until I know who you are. I don't believe you are who you say you are. Prove it."

I look at Ashley again who is just laughing. "What can I do to prove it?"

The line went silent for a moment before she replied. "You could come here and fuck me."

Wow, I can't believe she just puts that out on the table like that. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She has a point.

"Why don't you just ask me something only Spencer Carlin would know?"

"I'd much prefer my first choice but that sounds fair." The volume in the background changed making me believe she is now in a more private area. "Okay, if you are the actress in which you claim to be, mind putting your acting skills to work?"

"How do you presume we do that, and please don't say phone sex?"

"Even if you aren't Spencer, I like the way you think. Let's do a scene from one of Spencer's movies."

"I think I can do that. Which one are we talking about?"

"So the movie is Borderline Single."

"Let me guess the scene with Samantha and Vikki before going to the bedroom for the first time?"

"Of course."

"You will be reciting the lines of Vikki right?"

"Hell yes." I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Good to know." I take a minute to replay the scene in my head. In the scene both women are in Vikki's apartment after meeting in the club. They had their eyes on one another the whole night and finally Vikki had enough nerve to ask Samantha back to her place. Before that night their lives interloped but due to circumstances at the time, never acted on their attraction. I keep my eyes closed as I we act out the scene on the phone.

_Vikki takes a seat on her couch after offering Samantha a drink and something to eat; each offering declined."Have a seat. Let's try and get to know each other better. You have either ignored anything I have asked you or you give me one word answers."_

"_Look Gina."_

_"It's Vikki."_

_"Gina, Vikki, I don't really care what your name is. Less talk or I'm out of here." My character looks and sounds bored._

_Vikki steps in front of Samantha, pointing her finger in her face. "I'm not another one of your conquests for just one night." _

_Samantha lets out a heartless laugh, and points between the both of them. "Let me guess, you think this could turn into some long term thing? That's a laugh; if you knew me at all you'd know that's not my style."_

_"Before me, maybe, but you cannot deny there is something here." Vikki says taking a step closer._

_Samantha turns away from Vikki. "See that's where you are wrong Vikki. Tomorrow you will be just another woman I fucked, that is if you can shut up long enough. The only thing I want to hear from you is moaning and more than likely my name followed by harder. "_

_Vikki turns Samantha's face so she can look into her eyes. "First of all you know my name, which puts me higher than the other women. Secondly we won't fuck, we will make love. " _

_"You sound so sure of yourself." Samantha smirks at Vikki._

_"It's a fact."_

_"Not my style. This is getting old, take care of yourself." Samantha walks away from Vikki towards the door._

_"You could walk out that door, but you could stay and prove me wrong." After Vikki challenges Samantha, Samantha stops in her tracks. Vikki knows she has her hooked and follows her pushing her against the door. She leans in and whispers. "Go ahead and prove me wrong."_

_"It's a bit hard with me against the door like this." Vikki gives Samantha room to turn around and face her. The whole mood changed between the two. "I hate you."_

_"You might say that now, but you will love me when I serve you blueberry pancakes in the morning." Vikki moves in so their lips are almost touching._

_"I don't do mornings." Samantha whispers between heavy breaths._

_Vikki says, "You will." Before kissing Samantha._

I open my eyes and say, "So did I pass? Do you believe I am who I say I am?" She played a very convincing Vikki, at least on the phone.

"We were just getting to the good part." Jess whines.

"Not gonna happen Jess."

"Fair enough I suppose, for now at least. How bout we continue our conversation another time Spencer. Either I need a cold shower now or I need to find a new friend for the night. Oh and tell Ashley I'll call tomorrow." As I am about to reply the line was dead.

I turned to look at Ashley who is wearing an amused smile. "So that was Jess, huh?"

"That was indeed Jess." Ashley leaned into my side widening her smile. "You gave quite a performance, Spence. " She finished with a wink.

The way she said it and the added wink caused my cheeks to warm. Searching for a change of subject, I decided to go back to the question she asked before the phone interrupted us. "Umm, I believe we were going to watch another movie?"

Not long after the movie started, I must have fallen asleep. A rapid knock on the door made me stir. I couldn't move much of my body so I opened my eyes to find a sleeping Ashley blanketing me. Her peaceful angelic state made me not want to wake her but with the knocking not stopping, I knew I had to.

Not sure if she is normally this hard to wake up but shaking her didn't work. Removing the access hair from her face, I lean in as much as I can, lightly placing my lips on hers.

Her lips turn upwards before her sleep filled voice rasps, "Morning." She just snuggles closer to me.

"Morning. I think Dee is knocking at the door."

"What?" The knocks finally register to Ashley. "Who the hell? Dee doesn't knock; she would be in here already."


	17. Baby Girl I'm A Blur

I wish that I had time to dwell on the fact that Spencer Carlin spent the night. That I woke up by her sweet kisses and the warmth of being in her arms, but no, someone was at the door and seemed determined to be addressed. For the life of me I have no clue who could possibly be at the door.

"Ash," I looked at Spencer, she looked like an angel with the morning sun shining in through the window. "You gonna answer the door or what?" She looked amused as I just stared at her.

I went to the source of the noise. Pushing the drape to the side, reveled an annoyed looking woman, who I vowed to never see again. After dropping the drape back in place I turned to see Spencer eyeing me curiously.

"You okay Ashley?" She stepped forward gently taking me in her arms. It feels so safe and comfortable there I never want to leave. The knock at the door told me I would have to.

I look into her beautiful eyes that I could stare into for hours, "Okay not the right word really. How would you feel if your past tracked you down?"

Confusion clearly crossed her face. "Sorry, I think I lost you."

"I haven't talked to my mother or should I say the devil since I was ten. Long story short, it's always about money and status with her. But guess who's at the door?"

"You're kidding me?" I just shook my head no. "Maybe I should go then."

"You stay, unless you don't want to that is." I'm unsure of myself when in the presence of Spencer, but the way she is looking at me and the feel of her soft lips on mine put me at ease."Think we could just release Cain on her?"

"Ashley, you know how Cain feels about strangers."

I smirk. "Exactly."

"Umm, how bout no. Just see what she wants. I'll just busy myself by making us some coffee in the kitchen." Spencer gave me another quick kiss before heading to the kitchen, calling out, "Besides, she cannot be worse than my mother."

That's what you think. I compose myself before opening the door. "Hello Christine." I say through clenched teeth.

"Ashley." She eyed me up and down. An unpleased look contorts her features. "You look... older. Why are your clothes wrinkled? I hope you don't intend on going out like that in public."

"Wow, as much as I would love to discuss fashion with you in the morning, what brings you here?" My patients was wearing thin, not that I had any for this woman.

Christine steps forward attempting to come in the door but my body doesn't budge. "Where are your manners? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I pretend to ponder this request. "No, I don't think so. Either answer my question or just leave. Actually I don't really care why you don't just leave."

She lets out a dramatic sigh. "That's no way to talk to your mother."

Now that's funny. "Are you a comedian now as well as a gold digger? Sure you may have given birth to me, but in no way have you been a mother to me."

"You will not talk to me like that young lady."

"Fine by me. Goodbye." I shut the door but find her expensive shoe blocking the way. "Move your damn shoe woman."

"Aren't you even the least bit curious why I am here?" She said ignoring my statement.

"I do believe I already asked you that but you didn't answer."

Christine crossed her arms over her chest, not moving with her foot still in the door. "Let me in, this will only take a minute."

It was my turn to sigh as I ponder my choices, not really wanting to continue this conversation. I smirk at her as I open the door. If things did get bad, I could call Cain from my bedroom to "escort" her out the door. "You have one minute."

She walked past me, giving my place a once over, but clearly disgusted with where I lived. I love this place, but by the style she must be accustomed to, this must feel like a shoe box.

In order to move this along, I decided to start. "Speak, times a wasting."

She turned around and spoke. "Well, I've come to learn a few things about you over the weekend. " I just stood there tapping my foot, waiting for her to continue. "It's great that you finally found common sense and moved to a respectable zip code and now embracing the fame entitled to you. It was quite the little headline, being seen with a big movie star."

For the first time in forever I believe I hear pride in her voice. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't wish to be in the limelight. "

Christine looked taken aback by such a statement. She quickly found her voice again. "Now, what are these rumors about you being a lesbian?" She appeared repulsed just saying the word lesbian.

"It's hardly a rumor Christine." Relief showed on her face. "I've been a card carrying member of the muff diving club for years now. Even have the toaster to prove it."

"No doubt I have that aunt of yours to thank for your crude choice of words."

I cut her off before she can continue down this line of talk. The only thing I wanted at this point was to get her out of the house and fast. "Don't talk about my family, hell for that matter carry on as you have before; pretend you don't have a daughter. That worked my whole life, so let's just continue with that arrangement. Your minute is now up; don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Christine didn't move from her spot in front of me. "Daddy must be rolling in his grave from how his dearest daughter turned out."

That did it. That line defiantly was crossed now. Before I have a chance to act out in anger, I feel someone by my side, followed by an arm gently around my shoulder.

Spencer kisses my cheek and says, "Here's your coffee, honey. Just the way you like it." With her arm still around me, she turns her attention to Christine. "Sorry, I don't think we have met."

"Don't bother, she was just leaving."

"Please forgive my daughters manners. I'm Christine Davies." Her whole demeanor changes as she speaks to the actress in a sickeningly sweet voice. I never forgot after all these years how she would act among anyone famous. Holding her hand out to Spencer, "It's nice to me you Ms. Carlin. I must say you are even more beautiful in person."

The actress gives her a smile, that doesn't reach her eyes, and shakes the out reached hand. "Thank you." After dropping Christine's hand she turns to me and winks. "I hope I am not interrupting anything, but you need to get ready. I still need to swing by my place, and you know how my agent hates it when I am late for meetings."

I open and close my mouth a couple of times, not sure what is going on. Before I can ask, Christine addresses Spencer again. "Not to worry Ms. Carlin, I was just leaving. I know how important your time is, hate for you to be late for your meeting because of me. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we will be able to see each other again."

I watch their exchange as Spencer just nods her head and Christine heads to the door. Once she is gone I turn to Spencer. "What just happen? One minute I am going to physically throw her out the door, hoping she lands hard on her head and then you enter and she leaves. And what is this business about a meeting?"

Spencer laughs at my confusion. "Both of you were pretty loud in your exchange. I hope you don't mind me stepping in like that. I know this is between you and your mother but I feel I am to blame with her finding out you are living in California." Spencer looks away and innocently says, "And about the business meeting, I don't really have one that I know of. I kind of left my phone in the car the day before, so there could be a few messages from my agent."

It was my turn to kiss her sweet lips. "Knowing her, she was bound to find out one way or another. Thank you for coming in and rescuing me from that woman." I looked around. "Where is Cain? I was hoping she would have made her presence known in a big way. "

"When I started the coffee and you were talking to your mother, I had a feeling it wouldn't go good, so I commanded her to stay, and I shut your bedroom door."

"See, with your plan, there is no fun in that." I added a pout, because the image of Cain chasing after Christine and her trying to run in her heels would have been so much fun to witness.

I received a slap on my arm. "You will not use my dog for such a thing." She laughed. "It would be funny though, but wrong. "

"I'm sure Cain would love to go outside, and we should go see Dee. I'm sure she is up and wondering what here dear friend is still doing here. Besides, she might be able to tell me how my wonderful mother was able to get through the security gate in our gated community."

The gorgeous blond walked towards my bedroom and opened the door releasing an excited Cain. "Something tells me your aunt was pleasantly surprised that my vehicle was still in her driveway."


End file.
